Noticias de America
by leslin
Summary: -Tenemos que pasar por; Rio de Plata, ahí ya se encuentran Paraguay y Banda Oriental, también por Potosí y después de vuelta a mi hogar- Relato Perú. -¿Y porque, tenemos que ir?- pregunto Chile. -no estoy muy seguro. Pero todo el Virreinato de Nueva España ya se encuentra ahí y….- Fue interrumpido. -¡¿Todos! ¡¿Ambos Virreinatos!- exclamo Rio de Plata. (Dedicado a Kumai-chan) cap.7
1. Chapter 1

**Futbol del mundo, Brasil 2014:**

_América para los americanos,_

Según la doctrina Monroe. Definiría las bases de la soberanía del continente, aunque la mayoría del tiempo, los países que lo conformaban, lo sobre entendían de esta manera, -_América para los norteamericanos/Estados Unidos_-. Si una dichosa frase que lo resumiría todo, no tenían ni idea, si los otros países del mundo llegaban a la misma conclusión que ellos tras escuchar la frase, pero eso era otra cuestión.

_O al menos se esperaba no sea tan evidente._

_Pero... _quien fuera a decir, que esa frase definiría bastante bien las expectativas, y razones de ese tan encontrado orgullo americano, que estaban detonando en este momento.

Y quien fuera a decir que el que, Estados Unidos, les hubiera recordado la frase y no se lo hayan tomando a mal, o más bien, que la hubieran aceptado _como una verdad universal_, les hizo pensar a los países de los demás continentes, que el futbol, realmente era una cuestión de honor para las naciones jóvenes.

-Oh, vamos Inglaterra. No te enojes...era normal que te fueras a casa temprano...- la sonrisa de diezmilvoltios de Estados Unidos, mas ese tono de voz, arrogante y burlón, puso de muy mal humor al otro anglosajón.

-_¡Shut up!_ ¡Mocoso emancipado, en vez de estarme molestando concéntrate en tu juego! Además…- su voz alterada de momento, volvió a ser serena – Holanda y Alemania, no son cosa fácil, sin mencionar que también están, Grecia, Francia, Suiza y Bélgica en octavos. – termino de hablar habiendo recuperado su seriedad.

Hasta que la risa escandalosa, Estadounidense, le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, con molestia.

-_¡God! _¡No puede ser, que no lo puedas notar! – Y contra todo pronostico, la risa del muchacho se hizo más fuerte.

Las naciones que se encontraban cerca, se quedaron a oir, las siempre peleas entre estos dos. No era nada nuevo estaba claro, pero la curiosidad se habría tras la declaración de Estados Unidos, y el tono por como lo había dicho…

Alemania que se encontraba allí levanto una ceja curioso, ni Japón, ni Italia, habían llegado muy lejos pero se había quedado a apoyarlo. No eran los únicos casos, España se encontraba ahí, junto a Italia Romano, para según él, apoyar a sus _niños._

_La mayoria de paises hispanoamericanos,_ se encontraban ahí, (_también Canadá, pero Alemania no lo noto). _ De verdad, que ellos eran los más emocionados con todo esto, hacían menor ruido en las reuniones de la ONU, pero en este momento dejaron entrever la personalidad explosiva, que poseían. Una parte de él se pregunto, si estaría mal compararlos con Estados Unidos en hiperactividad (no lo creia).

Por otro lado Cuba se habia mantenido lejos de lo que ocurria, en ese momento...bueno, en realidad...sus hermanos lo habian embriagado lo suficiente como para tener ganas de aventarse a golpear al estadounidense. Simples precauciones, aunque a Venezuela le hubiera encantado ver aquello.

De Asia y África; Corea se encontraba ahí, para según el, dejar en claro que el Brasil y el mundial fueron inventados en su casa (no tenía ni idea de a que venía eso) Camerún; pese a que el país africano se encontraba completamente deprimido, no pudo resistir el quedarse a poyar a los que habían quedado del resto de su continente, Argelia y también Nigeria, eso junto con la curiosidad de como terminaría este mundial.

El unico representante de Oceanía; Australia, pese a que su selección, fue una de las primeras en salir del mundial y de forma que realmente le hizo llorar (_no había ganado ningún partido)_ pero le animaba saber, que el considerado campeón del mundo, también haya sido de los primeros en irse, ¿por que se quedaba a observar? Pues... le gustaba el clima del trópico...

El resto de los países de Europa que se encontraban ahí, habían presenciado como empezó el pleito entre ambos anglosajones.

Empezando por los toca narices de siempre, hasta que termino en pleno asuntos sobre lo que pasaba en el mundial.

Así que cuando la representación humana de Estados Unidos, dio luz a decir lo que pensaba; los demás países se quedaron estupefactos con la siguiente reacción.

-Inglaterra, _América es para los americanos_.-

-¿Perdón?..- la cara de incredulidad del mas bajo no se hizo esperar – podrías explicar a que viene, esa frase.- el tono de su voz sonaba a pura advertencia.

Y Estados Unidos sonrió, de forma traviesa y confianzuda antes de seguir – fácil, por si no te has dado cuenta quienes predominan, somos nosotros _los americanos_, es un hecho. Quien va a ganar este mundial, será de este continente, _o más bien el hero._ – los países de América que habían escuchado todo, o _casi todo (por alguna razón decidieron omitir lo ultimo)_ no dudaron ningún momento, por lo dicho.

-¡Así es! ¡Ningún país de Europa ha ganado aquí, y jamás lo hará! – Quien hablo no fue otro que Argentina que se había sumado, a la conversación obteniendo el apoyo del resto de países del continente. - Es cierto, aquí no va ganar ningún, que no seamos nosotros. _¡Gringo_ por una vez me siento orgulloso de lo que dices! – México, no dudo en sumarse con su comentario.

-Bueno. No ha dicho nada, que no vaya a ser verdad.- Brasil que portaba una sonrisa bastante confiando, dio otro sentón más a lo dicho. Los demás países de América no lo dudaron. Una de esas pocas cosas en las que todos coincidian era esto. Para todo lo demas...al menos lo intentaban...

-Realmente la juventud, de los países de este continente es bastante interesante en algunos aspectos. No cree así ¿Alemania-san?- Japón, no pudo evitar impresionarse al saber cuánto valor le daban al juego y la vitalidad que demostraban en ese aspecto, y él que pensaba que Estados Unidos era él hiperactivo.

-Veeee ...-

Portugal que se había acercado a España, en todo el traqueteo, no pudo evitar pensar, que parte de todo esto, era la culpa de ambos, el porqué fueran, _su niño y los niños_ de su hermano, amaran tanto el juego.

-¡Hey, bastardo! !No me digas que vas a dejar esto así. Diles algo, a tus maleducados mocosos!- Italia Romano, que le toco el orgullo, esa clase de reacción que dieron las naciones más jóvenes, le grito a España, la simple respuesta de este fue – Vamos Romano, deja que se diviertan. Fusosososo – Para acabar lo dicho con una de sus tontas sonrisas.

Para cuando los demás países se dieron cuenta, ya habían comenzado a gritar; _América para los americanos, América para los americanos, ningún país europeo ganara la copa aquí._

Si definitivamente esa fue la frase, que a los países del continente americano mas usaron para el mundial.

Al menos hasta que, Alemania fue coronado campeón del mundial de Brasil 2014.

El unico consuelo a ese hecho era que si.._.America no era para los Americanos_..._Europa no era para los Europeos._

_"Hemos desarrollado espíritu de equipo, los jugadores tienen una capacidad técnica maravillosa y ganas de lograr el título, por ello lo logramos. Somos el primer europeo en ganar en América Latina, en Río, en Brasil, en un país futbolero, eso nos enorgullece". Palabras del Tecnico de Alemania. _

* * *

-Si buscan la frase junto al mundial 2014, veran de que hablo.

-Para aquellos que todavia confunden a las antillas con parte de hispanoamerica e iberoamerica; solo las antillas mayores de Cuba, Puerto Rico y Republica Dominicana forman parte de el. Cuando se menciona la palabra America Latina se hace mencion de Haíti. El resto de antillas recibe el nombre del Caribe y eran colonias inglesas.

-La Copa del Mundo más latinoamericana de todas terminó en manos de Europa. Definida por un juego colectivo aplastante, Alemania se convirtió en la primera selección europea que conquista un Mundial en continente americano al superar 1-0 a Argentina en una final que se definió en tiempos suplementarios.

-La Doctrina Monroe, sintetizada en la frase _«América para los americanos»_, fue elaborada por John Quincy Adams y atribuida a James Monroe en el año 1823. Establecía que cualquier intervención de los estados europeos en América sería visto como un acto de agresión que requeriría la intervención de Estados Unidos. La doctrina fue presentada por el presidente James Monroe durante su séptimo discurso al Congreso sobre el Estado de la Unión. Fue tomado inicialmente con dudas y posteriormente con entusiasmo. Fue un momento definitorio en la política exterior de los Estados Unidos. La doctrina fue concebida por sus autores, especialmente John Quincy Adams, como una proclamación de los Estados Unidos de su oposición al colonialismo. (lastima que en la practica no fue asi).

-Porque toda America y no algunos, bueno este fue el mundial, donde hubo mas hinchas de America Latina que en ningun otro, no importando si sus paises estaban en el mundial.

-Brasil (en Suecia 1958 y Corea-Japón 2002); fueron los años donde ganaron el mundial fuera del continente. España fue el primer pais de Europa en ganar la Copa Mundial en otro Continente.

con cinco reviews, me conformo, me dicen si tuve un mas escrito


	2. Chapter 2

**Rusia y su punto de vista. Parte I:**

Rusia, _siempre_ tuvo un poco de curiosidad por ellos.

Había conocido a Estados Unidos, siendo bastante joven, casi recién independizado, pero no habían interactuado mucho, ya que la nueva nación opto por el aislacionismo* del resto de Europa. Y él no podía culparlo, de ese hecho, Europa en si era un lugar minado, donde las disputas estaban a la orden del día, hoy eras mi enemigo y mañana serás mi amigo.

También el otro chico, que se parecía a Estados Unidos, y seguía siendo colonia de Inglaterra, no solía recordar mucho su nombre antes ni ahora. Pero de lo que si recordaba era haberlo visto, cuando estaba paseando cerca de los límites de Alaska* y su territorio, lo saludo con una de sus típicas sonrisas, a lo que el muchacho se asusto y desmayo ahí mismo.

_Ese día fue muy divertido, para él._

_Ellos fueron criados por Inglaterra y Francia, eso en si era para él bastante referencia._

_Eran parte de lo que ellos llamaron el Nuevo Mundo*, pero no los únicos. No. Los demás, el resto del Nuevo Mundo, también fueron motivo de atención para el resto de Europa y él._

No los había conocido, cuando fueron colonias, pero había escuchado de ellos, por parte Nikoláy Rezánov*, que según sus relatos, eran de tierras fértiles, y de climas más cálidos, que jamás hubiera conocido en Europa.

Eso lo había emocionado, más que nada, lastimosamente no pudo conocer a ninguno de ellos hasta después de su independencia.

La tercera sin lugar a dudas en conocer fue, Venezuela*, una chica con bastante carácter, pero su relación no llego más que a los meros formalismos de siempre. Mientras que al resto los fue conociendo con el paso del tiempo, México, Colombia, Argentina y muchos más. Todos ellos eran también formaban parte del _Nuevo Mundo*_.

_Todos ellos fueron criados por España y Portugal, eso también era una gran referencia._

_Hoy en día existía una manera de llamarlos en Europa. América Anglosajona* y América Latina*._

Pero al contrario de los primeros, que en ironías de la vida también formaban gran parte del norte del continente, el resto vivía a las sombras de sus vecinos. Eso fue lo primero en manifestarse en los años del siglo XIX y XX*. No cabía duda de que Inglaterra le había enseñado muy bien a Estados Unidos, y porque no, Canadá, no se quedaba atrás. La forma de conseguir a expensas de los demás sus ideales, en este caso, al resto del continente.

_Siglo XX, Año 1950-1970 ._

Pasó bastante tiempo peleándose con Estados Unidos durante la Guerra Fría*, y le había llamado la atención, la forma en que él rubio era cauteloso, de mantenerlo alejado del continente él cual el mismo había usado en su nombre, al principio no había entendido el porqué, pero se dio cuento rápidamente. Mientras en Europa había un debilitamiento, en todos los sentidos posibles: poder, economía, moral. Mientras los imperios europeos del neocolonialismo*, estaban siendo desmantelados, para dejar paso a nuevas naciones en el continente, asiático y africano, no sin muestras de recelos y agresión para que obtuvieran todos ellos su independencia. El continente americano, estaba más estabilizado, con sus fallas aquí y por allá, pero el unico continente en donde la guerra no había llegado afectarlos de manera sustancial, ellos eran un soplo de aire fresco, al contrario que las naciones más viejas*. Y Estados Unidos necesitaba a aliados, más allá de Europa que estaba desorganizada, que mejor que el resto de su continente.

El tratado de la ONU*. La organización de la OEA*. NO necesitaba más pruebas para entender porque Estados Unidos, estaba tan dispuesto a mantenerlo alejado de allí. O eso creía él.

Tal vez ellos aun no se habían dado de que habían entrado en el juego geopolítico*. Pero así era.

_Y por eso es que no dudo en acercarse al resto._

-¿Así que?, ¿que te trae por aquí? – La pregunta fue formulada por un hombre que pese a que parecía mayor que Rusia, era bastante más joven que él. – Vengo a felicitarte, mi jefe me encargo de darte la bienvenida al bloque comunista, da. - Y la contestación como siempre había sido acompañada de una sonrisa.

Estaban en la orilla del mar, el paisaje del trópico era bastante hermoso, ambos sentados uno al lado del otro en unas sillas. El lugar era La Habana, Cuba.

-¿Eso, es todo?- Otra pregunta por parte del hombre de tez bronceada, mientras comenzaba a encender un habano, los mejores eran hechos en su casa.

-Bueno, también quería decirte que cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar no dudes en pedirme mi ayuda, da. – Otra contestación junto a una sonrisa, por parte del europeo.

-Dejemos, algo en claro, Rusia- había dejado de mirar el paisaje para volverse a su acompañante, su tono de voz seria, hizo sentir curiosidad en el otro. – Que, yo me haya vuelto comunista, no quiere decir que me haya vuelto un idiota – suspiro para luego proseguir – No sé, que manía tienen todos ustedes, en creer que nosotros nos chupamos los dedos todavía.-

-¿Ustedes? ¿Nosotros?- inquirió el ruso, aunque sabía por donde iba el camino.

- Si, ustedes Estados Unidos, Francia, Inglaterra, España, y el resto de locos que hay en tu continente. Y nosotros a mí y mis hermanos. No intentes decirme que no sabes lo que esta pasando aquí, porque entonces te golpeare.- Termino de hablar, y aunque su expresión no decía mayor cosa, su tono de voz reflejaba, su estado.

Rusia, trato de ser cauteloso, con lo que iba a responder. – Tienes toda la razón, se lo que esta pasando aquí, los golpes de estado*, que han acontecido y los que se van a llevar a cabo, si alguno de sus gobiernos no esta a la disposición del capitalismo o mejor dicho Estados Unidos- termino de hablar, mientras seguía observando el panorama. –Conseguí esta información, por mis propios medios, no creo que a muchos de mi continente les haya llegado esta información, y aunque así fuera todos tienen grandes problemas, como para meterse en los de otros.- Eso había sido algo que no se esperaba, en Europa, todo en una conversación era manipulado, e irse entre las ramas era algo que usaban, para evitar tocar una bomba de tierra.

En Europa. Pero esto era América. Incluso Estados Unidos era bastante directo en muchas ocasiones. Y tuvo que aprender a moverse entre ellos al principio. Si así, eran todas las naciones en este lado del mundo. Era interesante.

-Pero déjame decirte algo, la visión que en este momento comparten de ustedes en Europa, es que son el tapete de Estados Unidos, o el termino que mas me divierte a mí, _su patio trasero_*, da.- Espero un momento por alguna reacción, pero el otro simplemente siguió fumando su habano, que ya iba por la mitad. – Inglaterra, estará orgulloso. España puede que este decepcionado, pero definitivamente ustedes son una gran diversión para muchos allá. - Termino.

- No me extraña, de ustedes. – Respondió el otro. No parecía afectado con lo que Rusia había dicho es mas parecía aburrido, como si lo que hubiera dicho lo hubiera escuchado unas mil veces antes. –El _anterior jefe_ de Estados Unidos, no se estaba portando mal, lo reconozco, pero estos quieren volver a repetir, lo que por muchos años ha sido la doctrina del _Gran Garrote*_. Ya no estoy de humor para aguantar estas tonterías ni mucho menos, seguir aguantando que Estados Unidos camine sonriendo y saludándonos, como si no nos estuviera jodiendo. Actúa como si no tuviera más opción que ser radical y espera que nosotros asintamos conformes.- Con una última calada a su habano dio, tiro el resto de lo que sobraba, para sacar otro de su pantalón.

-Eso es lo normal, para nosotros las naciones, da – Respondió, Rusia. –Las alianzas, las traiciones, los juegos de poder en geopolítica, geoestratégica, y lo que conlleva, el fallar y ganar, y si estas en el bando, del que gano y perdió. Tú mismo has admitido, que Estados Unidos haya hecho esto con ustedes, él es quien gana, y ustedes los que pierden, da.- Lo último lo dijo, como una cizaña, siempre era divertido, probar a los otros y ver que estaban hechos.

- No. Es lo normal para ustedes de Europa. No puede hablar por _todos los países_, y dejando a Canadá y a Estados Unidos de lado pero puedo hablar por el resto de mi familia. Podemos pelearnos, todo lo que queramos, por muchas cosas, pero al final, somos nosotros contra el mundo, y tampoco te voy a decir que saltamos a defendernos, pero aun así somos consientes de como los demás nos miden con la misma vara*. ¿O me equivoco? – Había encontrado al fin en la caja de habanos, uno que le parecía excelente, y se lo llevo a la boca sin dudar, dando al otro la oportunidad para hablar.

Familia. No estaba muy seguro de que significaba eso para la nación del Caribe, pero podría él hablar por los demás, en Europa, que esa palabra, a veces no tenía la menor importancia. _A veces._

Incluso Estados Unidos, uso esa palabra varias veces, para referirse al resto del continente. Como cuando le reclamo por que Cuba se volviera comunista.

* * *

_El ruido del teléfono, retumbaba en la amplia casa de las naciones Soviéticas, la mayoría estaba en sus territorios, por gestiones de sus jefes, Lituania se encontraba en el jardín, así que fue normal que no oyera el teléfono, así que Rusia se levanto de la sala y se dirigió a contestar, antes de perder la llamada – ¡Tú, sucio comunista! ¡Te dije, que no te quería cerca, te lo advertí muchas veces!- Una voz, bastante fuerte y chillona que reconoció al instante – ¿Estados Unidos? A que viene tu enojo.- Preguntó._

_-¡No te atrevas a decir que no lo sabes! ¡Aléjate de aquí, y de ellos!- Prosiguió vociferando, con mucho enojo la nación más joven. – He hecho muchas cosas, para enojarte Estados Unidos, refréscame la memoria, por favor.- Pidió amablemente el ruso, con un deje de diversión en su voz, pero la verdad no sabía a lo que se refería el otro chico._

_-¡El jefe de Cuba, Fidel Castro*! ¡Lo volvió comunista! ¡¿Te suena o sigues sin recordar?!- ¡Vaya! Eso sí que no lo sabía, ya se encargaría, de llamarle la atención a su equipo de inteligencia. -¿O eso?- Fingió saberlo no le convenía, lo contrario. _

_-¡No dejare, que te acercas mas a ningún miembro de mi familia! ¡Ellos no necesitan esa basura comunista tuya!- Y así de rápido como había ocurrido todo este ajetreo, se termino en el momento en que Estados Unidos, colgó el teléfono, dejando a un ruso con nuevas intrigas._

_Si hasta el estadounidense, llego a usar esa palabra, definitivamente era por algo._

_Él creía en esa palabra y todo lo que conlleva ello. Aunque no por eso evito meterse con todos ellos. Realmente todos ellos aun eran muy inocentes. Incluso el propio Estados Unidos._

* * *

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero terminaran actuando de muchas maneras como_ nosotros_.*- Opino el ruso después de salir de su trance un momento.

-Pero no será por las mismas razones, que ustedes lo hacen.- Aseguro con firmeza el otro.

Silencio. Por al menos una media hora, opino el ruso, después de la última frase.

-Ya enserio dime a que has venido, y esta vez dime la verdad, Rusia.- Indico de nuevo el más bajo, ya se le había acabado los habanos, y para él esa era la señal de que esta charla debería acabar.

-Todo lo que dije en un principio es verdad – Respondió el ruso. –Quisiera que también me ayudaras en algo, sería como una forma de molestar a Estados Unidos, es sobre unos misiles balísticos que...*-

-Acepto.- Dijo inmediatamente Cuba, no dejando que el europeo terminara de hablar. - Cualquier cosa para molestar al gringo* de lentes- Era algo que el aceptaría de inmediato.

Y Rusia no pudo evitar divertirse con todo esto.

Aunque el plan a Cuba le salió bastante caro al final, nunca se arrepintió de lo que hizo. Si volviera en el tiempo él volvería a aceptar los misiles balísticos en su isla. Porque supo que por un momento Estados Unidos tuvo miedo de él. Y por eso fue que le impuso un bloqueo marítimo*. Jamás culpo a Rusia de lo que paso, aunque nunca le termino de caer bien.

Supo también que las naciones del continente, en la OEA evitaron tomar represalias en contra de él, pese a la presión de Canadá y Estados Unidos. Algunos votaron en contra de expulsarlo. No los iba a culpar, eso era algo que el mismo se busco.

_Siglo XX, año 1980 - 2000_

Pasado un tiempo después el ruso perdió la Guerra Fría, y por ende también dejo el comunismo. Pero Cuba siguió estando en pie y aun seguía siendo comunista. Algo que ni Rusia pudo conseguir.

Para el ruso eso fue una lección, de no seguir juzgando al resto del continente, de no creer por un momento de que ellos no están al mismo nivel, que Estados Unidos, porque al final, el simple hecho de que ellos sigan estando en pie desde su independencia, y no hayan desaparecido, ya hablaba mucho de ellos.

Eso era algo, que muchas naciones no han visto de ellos, pero que Rusia vio con el tiempo, después de meditarlo. Cuando perdió como la Unión Soviética, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

Y ahora sentado en su escritorio, sosteniendo, los girasoles, las flores que tanto le gustaban no pudo evitar decir a la nada.

-Nunca puedo asumir si ustedes son afortunados o no, ustedes las naciones más jóvenes.- Él como el resto de Europa, no, no solo ellos en África y Asia muchos no eran países, pero muchos de ellos eran más viejos que las naciones del Nuevo Mundo. Por algo ellos también eran parte del Viejo Mundo. Habían visto tantos horrores inexplicables, el nacimiento y la muerte de tantos dioses, creencias, formas de vida que antes eran un hecho cotidiano.

-Aunque hayan nacido en un tiempo mucho más avanzado, mucho más sabio de diferentes maneras y aún así muy ignorante todavía. La vida ha sido mucho más fácil para ustedes en comparación con lo que hemos tenido que experimentar nosotros y aún así, las monstruosidades de su tiempo han crecido rápidamente a proporciones que jamás habríamos soñado en nuestra juventud. Pienso que habría hecho pedazos a algunos de los viejos países cuando tenían su edad el vivir lo que ustedes han vivido.- Termino de hablar, y puso otra vez el girasol en su lugar correspondiente, y seguir haciendo el papeleo, para que Rusia fuera formalmente un estado capitalista.

_Y aún así, mucho de ustedes lo soportan, a pesar de su falta de experiencia, aunque tal vez…_

Sin duda alguna, una de las razones por las que Estados Unidos, gano la Guerra Fría, no fue sino el apoyo incondicional que los países de América le brindaran, aun a costa de su soberanía y así quisieran ellos o no. Eso es algo que ningún país de Europa hubiera hecho.

_Continuara._

* * *

_Notas:_

- Francisco de Miranda, visitó Rusia, donde fue recibido en la corte de Ekaterina II y honrado con el grado de Coronel del Ejército Ruso.

- El 22 de marzo de 1856, el Presidente de la República de Venezuela, José Tadeo Managas, remitió carta al Emperador ruso Alejandro II, para establecer relaciones amistosas con el Imperio Ruso; en su respuesta del 5 de febrero de 1857, el Emperador reconoció a Venezuela los derechos y privilegios como país soberano e independiente; estableciéndose así las contactos bilaterales entre ambas naciones.

- Nikoláy Rezánov fue un estadista y diplomático ruso que promovió la colonización rusa de Alaska y California.

- La doctrina o política del **Gran Garrote** es el nombre con que se conoce a una tendencia en las relaciones diplomáticas estadounidenses de principios del siglo XX. Tal concepto ilustra la voluntad de Theodoro Roosevelt para realizar negociaciones y pactos con sus adversarios internos y externos, pero siempre mostrando la posibilidad de una actuación violenta como modo de presión. Aplicada a la política de Estados Unidos en América Latina, la frase mostraba que el régimen de Roosevelt podía presionar a los países latinoamericanos, particularmente los ribereños del Mar Caribe con una intervención armada.

- Política del buen vecino, El presidente Roosevelt declaró que quería que Estados Unidos fuese un buen vecino con el resto de países del continente (el llamado panamericanismo). En principio acicateado por problemas domésticos (en época de la Gran depresión), significaba la retirada de todas las fuerzas militares de EE. UU. de los países de la cuenca del Caribe. Adicionalmente su gobierno le mandó a la productora de dibujos animados Walt Disney producir películas en el ámbito de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no siendo sólo filmes anti-nazis o anti-japoneses, sino incluso filmes basados en las culturas de los países latinoamericanos como _Saludos amigos_ y _Los tres caballeros_, incluyendo la actrices como Carmen Miranda y Aurora Miranda logrando influir a los latinoamericanos por la causa aliada durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

- La **Crisis de los misiles en Cuba** es como se denomina al conflicto entre los Estados Unidos, la Unión Soviética y Cuba en octubre de 1962, generado a raíz del descubrimiento por parte de Estados Unidos de bases de misiles nucleares soviéticos en territorio cubano.

- Fidel Castro, el primer presidente comunista de Cuba, fue sucedido por su hermano Raúl Castro.

- En los primeros años de independencia Estados Unidos opto por el aislacionismo, del continente europeo, solo manteniendo acuerdos comerciales.

- Alaska era territorio ruso, hasta que fue comprado por los Estados Unidos, ahora es su estado numero cincuenta.

- De Hispanoamérica, Venezuela, fue el primer país en independizarse. Y según los registros que pude encontrar fue el primer país, en establecer relaciones diplomáticas con Rusia.

- Nuevo Mundo es uno de los nombres históricos que se han utilizado para designar al continente americano. Esta denominación se ha empleado desde finales del siglo XV (1492) a raíz del descubrimiento de América por parte de los españoles.

- Viejo Mundo, consiste en aquellas partes de la Tierra conocida por los europeos antes de los viajes de Cristóbal Colón: Europa, Asia, y África y las islas circundantes.

- _América Anglosajona e_s el término que se utiliza habitualmente para designar a Canadá y Estados Unidos (sin Hawái), ambas antiguas colonias británicas así como los países donde el idioma oficial o mayoritario es el inglés. Antigua y Barbuda, Bahamas, Barbados, Belice, Canadá, Dominica ,Estados Unidos, Granada, Guyana, Jamaica, San Cristóbal y Nieves, San Vicente y las Granadinas, Santa Lucía, Trinidad y Tobago.

- _ América Latina_ es una región del continente americano que se define como el conjunto de países donde tres lenguas romances o lenguas neolatinas —español, portugués y francés — son lenguas mayoritarias. Generalmente, esta definición incluye dieciocho naciones hispanoamericanas independientes, Canadá (parte francófona), Brasil, Haití y Puerto Rico y las posesiones francesas de ultramar en la cuenca del Caribe y en el Atlántico septentrional.

- los años del siglo XIX y XX, hago una referencia a la manera tan descarada que Estados Unidos, se metió con el resto de países de América.

- Guerra Fría fue un enfrentamiento político, económico, social, militar, informativo e incluso deportivo iniciado al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuyo origen se suele situar en 1947, durante las tensiones de la posguerra, y se prolongó hasta la disolución de la Unión Soviética. Las dos superpotencias ciertamente deseaban implantar su modelo de gobierno en todo el planeta. Ninguno de los dos bloques tomó nunca acciones directas contra el otro, razón por la que se denominó al conflicto «guerra fría».

- Neocolonialismo, la nueva forma en que los países de Europa, llegaron a colonizar, África y Asia, fue mucho más caótico que el colonizaje de América.

- El tratado de la ONU, la mayoría de los países fundadores de la organización vienen del continente americano.

- La organización de la OEA es una organización internacional panamericanista de ámbito regional y continental creado el 8 de mayo de 1948, con el objetivo de ser un foro político para la toma de decisiones, el diálogo multilateral y la integración de América o Las Américas. Muchos opinan que el hecho de fundar la Organización antes que la OTAN, dejaba en claro la prioridad de Estados Unidos al resto del continente.

- Juego geopolítico, muchos analizadores han puesto de manifiesto que América Latina, fue la región más unida a Estados Unidos en la Guerra Fría, y que fue parte de la victoria decisiva de este.

- Golpes de Estado, muchos golpes de Estado fueron llevados a cabo por toda América Latina, por la CIA de Estados Unidos, como ejemplo, Chile, Guatemala y Brasil. Todo esto para asegurar los intereses de Washington.

- Gran malestar causó en Latinoamérica que el Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos, John Kerry, dijera en el Congreso de su país que Latinoamérica es "el patio trasero de Estados Unidos." Sucede que la expresión es para los latinoamericanos lo que la palabra "n", en el idioma Inglés, es para un afroamericano, o la palabra "m", en el idioma castellano, es para el homosexual. La frase nos recuerda a los latinoamericanos la falsedad de la Doctrina Monroe en su pretensión de que Estados Unidos iba a proteger a Latinoamérica de los imperios europeos.

- La misma vara, hago alusión a que muchos de los países de Europa hablan de América Latina, como un estado homogéneo, algo que no es así, aunque es un hecho que existen sus paralelas.

- Terminaran haciéndose daño entre ustedes mismo, hago una referencia a las guerra de las 100 horas entre Honduras y El Salvador, la guerra en donde Bolivia perdió paso al mar, y la guerra del Paraguay no recuerdo el año de ellas, pero quise ponerlas

- Gringo, término acuñado despectivamente, para referirse a los estadounidenses, parece que el primer país en usarlo fue México.

- Bloqueo marítimo solo es exitoso si se impide al objetivo contactar con su proveedor. En el ejemplo cubano, los Estados Unidos pusieron en el mar un número importante de buques de guerra para inspeccionar y bloquear las aguas alrededor de Cuba. Este golpe de efecto demostró que las fuerzas navales de los Estados Unidos eran mucho más numerosas en el área que las de la Unión Soviética.

_Y espero que les haya gustado si se puede mañana subo la continuación de esta capi,_


	3. Chapter 3

**Histórico:**

**Siglo XVI, El Nuevo Mundo.**

Ella desde un principio no lo tuvo fácil, era la provincia más pobre de la Capitanía General de Guatemala. Y por ende las más pobre del Virreinato de Nueva España.

Y muchas veces antes de dormir, Costa Rica solía recordárselo a sí misma.

México ó mejor dicho Nueva España en esa época junto con Perú, realmente eran la envidia de todas las colonias de España. Era también con ellos, que el ibérico pasaba más tiempo, de eso no cabía duda.

No había conocido a Perú, y para que, al contrario de ella que solo era una provincia. El otro tenía en ese entonces el honor –por que lo era- de ser un Virreinato. Eso hasta que a España se le ocurrió, llevarlos a todos ellos a Europa. Hasta entonces solo el Virreinato de Nueva España y Perú habían tenido tal honor. Pero antes de llevarlos a todos ellos decidió llevar un grupo primero y aunque él no permitiría que se mal portaran, el rara vez solía reunirlos a todos en un mismo lugar.

Tampoco conocía a Nueva España mucho, porque al igual que Perú, estaba bastante ocupado con sus deberes. Pero pasaba bastante tiempo con Guatemala, que en ese tiempo era su Capitanía General.

Ahora a quien si conocía y pese a que a veces no tuviera tiempo tampoco era a Guatemala. Como no hacerlo si era la encargada –de alguna forma- de cuidar de ella, y El Salvador, Honduras y Nicaragua. ¡Ah! Olvidaba mencionar que en ese momento a quien si estaba apegada más que a nada era a Nicaragua. Con El Salvador y Honduras, no terminaba de entenderse.

Pero dejando de lado a Perú. Para Costa Rica; Nueva España y Guatemala, eran en ese momento sus modelos a seguir. Aunque dejaba en claro, que jamas, sintio un gran aprecio por esos dos.

Nueva España, era la colonia estrella del Imperio Español, pero Guatemala no se quedaba atrás tampoco. La ciudad del primero era una belleza algo que cuando vio por primera vez, se avergonzó de su humilde ciudad. Y ni se diga de la de Guatemala estaba a la altura de su titulo. Aun lo recordaba.

* * *

**_Provincia de Costa Rica, Virreinato de Nueva España._**

**_Imperio Español._**

**_Ciudad Cartagena._**

_Unos de esos pocos momentos en donde, pese a estar confundida sentía que algo bueno iba a pasar. ¡Y cómo no! Si el mismo España estaba de visita en su hogar. La vestimenta del ibérico, tan ostentosa y fina, lo hacía resaltar mucho mas con el panorama de la ciudad humilde del cual Costa Rica era su casa. No pudo evitar quedarse quieta como una tabla esperando una orden._

_Estaban en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad, la habían mandado a buscar, según palabras del alcalde, al instante del que el europeo piso el lugar. Ella no lo dudaba. Ellos sabían que ese hombre que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años era la metrópolis de su provincia. Su madre patria._

_-Vengo por ti, y por tus hermanos es hora de que conozcan todos ustedes un poco más de las naciones de europeas, los llevare a Nueva España ahí tomaremos un barco hacia Europa. Si todo sale bien puede que los lleve al continente, para una reunión más formal.- Su tono aunque era bastante neutro, su rostro se mostraba serio. Costa Rica en el tiempo del Virreinato jamás vio sonreír a España. Y por lo que pudo comprobar después de su independencia, tampoco sus hermanos._

_Ella asintió, dando por comprendido lo dicho, y agrego - ¿Qué debo usar?- el español que en ese momento le estaba dando un repaso al pequeño despacho del alcalde, desde su asiento. Voltio a ver a su pequeña colonia, pudo comprobar como ella se puso rígida al notarlo. –No sé si tengo algo que vaya de acuerdo a la ocasión.- Término de añadir, con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas._

_-Guatemala o Nicaragua, te prestaran algo, es un largo viaje así que no hay que perder tiempo.- Dio como respuesta el hombre al que ella y el resto de sus hermanos, consideraban su padre. Como resultado de esa respuesta, se dio por concluida la conversación y no tomo mucho tiempo hasta ponerse en camino del Virreinato. No olvidando pasar por sus hermanos._

**_La Gran Sultana, Provincia de Nicaragua._**

_Llegando a Nicaragua, fueron directo también por la otra integrante del Virreinato. La ciudad de Nicaragua era muy bonita, de eso no cabía la menor duda. La encontraron cerca de la casa que ella habitada, ella al verlos termino por acercarse. Y así como le había sucedido a Costa Rica, la otra chica se puso recta y firme, frente al español. Como si ella fuera un soldado a la orden de su capitán._

_Y cuando España le anuncio lo mismo que a la más joven no pudo evitar quebrar su pose y saltar de alegría. Dando brinquitos de aquí y allá, eso era algo muy propio de ella, debía reconocerlo Costa Rica. –Préstale algo de ropa a tu hermana para la fiesta.- Término por decir el mayor._

_-¿Eh?- Parando sus saltos de alegría, por un momento se fijo en Costa Rica que estaba al lado del mayor, y no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que llegaron. La otra niña por toda respuesta dijo. –No tengo nada para una fiesta de ese nivel.- y espero por una respuesta._

_La otra niña por su expresión, parecía decirse algo así misma. Entonces una vez pareció terminar su disputa interna, dijo con una gran sonrisa. -¡Que Guatemala nos preste a ambas algunos de sus vestidos! Los de ella son mejores que los míos.- dio por terminada su anuncio, esperando una reacción._

_-Siendo así, vamos tenemos todavía que ir por los demás- fue todo lo que dijo España, dando a entender su aceptación. No le gustaba esto, si podía decirlo, pero no lo iba a ser enfrente de sus colonias. Ellas representaban al Imperio Español, que no tuvieran vestido apropiados ya hablaba demasiado, y no podía permitir que eso pasara. Ya se encargaría de comprarles ropas para esta clase de eventos. Las tierras de ellas no podían ser las más ricas de sus colonias pero a la vista de todo el mundo, todos y cada uno de ellos eran símbolos de su poder y riqueza._

_A ellas y al parecer también a El Salvador y Honduras._

**_Ciudad de Comayogua, Provincia de El Salvador._**

_Normalmente frente al europeo, trataban de comportarse. Pero era bien sabido que el temperamento de ambos, era bastante explosivo. Y hablando de ellos…_

_Fue bastante curioso encontrarlos, a las afuera de la ciudad jugando cerca de la orilla del mar. Cuando España se acerco y ambos chicos lo notaron, el efecto fue el mismo que con las otras dos. –Vamos ahora mismo.- fue lo unico que dijo, ya había dado por sentado que los mejor sería que Nueva España les prestara ropa a ellos también. Los novohispanos, no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de salir corriendo tras de España y al transporte que llevaba al mayor y se encontraron con las otras chicas._

_Solo faltaba Guatemala. Una parada mas se dijo España._

**_Santiago de los Caballeros, Capitanía General de Guatemala_**

_Al contrario, que las ciudades de las colonias que estaban junto al mayor en ese momento, la de Guatemala sin lugar a dudas era la más hermosa. Eso lo sabían los niños y lo sabia el propio España. Ya que era una de las pocas ciudades que se habían fundado en el Nuevo Mundo, que le recordaba a sus ciudades en Europa. Podría decir que se debía a que le había dado el lugar de Capitanía General, pero entonces no explicaría por que Chile, era su colonia más pobre._

_No tardaron mucho hasta detenerse frente a una casa de dos pisos y bastante hermosa. Dando una orden a los niños se bajaron, del transporte para dejarlos pasar dentro de la casa. Le dio la orden a los criados que viajaron con ellos de que fueran a la cocina un rato a comer algo y descansar, y el mismo se dirigió al ayuntamiento en busca de su penúltima colonia._

_-Vaya con Guatemala, no le va nada mal.- Fue lo primero que dejo escapar Honduras, viendo que la casa por dentro era bastante elegante._

_-Si, como creen que lo hace- se unió Nicaragua. – No tengo ni idea. Tal vez fue suerte.- Dejo escapar un más que asombrado El Salvador._

_-Y si por esto se ponen así, cuando lleguemos a Nueva España, pensaran que están alucinado.- Fue lo que aporto Costa Rica, y siguió observando con ellos. Y es que a pesar de sentir esa admiración por la mayor de sus hermanas Costa Rica también sentía envidia, de la posición en la que se encontraba._

_No sabían si había pasado mucho tiempo, observando cómo tontos la casa, o España había llegada demasiado rápido con la ultima de sus hermanos. Pero cuando los vieron llegar a ninguno le paso desapercibido, que España llevaba tomada de la mano a Guatemala. Ese gesto por minúsculo que pareciera, era la prueba para ellos de que Guatemala, también gozaba de ciertos privilegios y atención por parte del hispano mayor. Ya que a ellos jamás los había tomado de la mano._

_-Papá ya me dijo todo.- Anuncio Guatemala, con una sonrisa en la cara. Al contrario de ellos que estaban rígidos la mayor parte del tiempo junto al mayor, ella parecía bastante relajada. Otro detalle mas que no dejaron pasar. Si así era la relación con Guatemala, con Nueva España debía ser mucho más cercana. Y eso de cierta forma les causo envidia al resto de ellos._

_-Ve y dale a escoger a tus hermanas algunos vestidos para la ocasión. Dales también los que ya no te queden.- dijo España, mientras soltaba su mano de la menor despacio, y se iba a descansar a alguna habitación por un rato. –No quiero que salgan de la casa, pueden observar todo lo que quieran, descansar o dormir. Pero solo un rato antes de que volvamos a viajar.- Anuncio antes de terminar de salir._

_-Vamos a mi cuarto.- dijo para las otras dos chicas y agrego. –El Salvador, Honduras, la cocina esta en la segunda puerta a la izquierda, y en la parte de atrás de la casa hay una fuente con peces que les va a encantar.- termino por hablar para llevar a las otras niñas al segundo piso._

_De acuerdo, el cuarto de su hermana mayor no era como para la realeza… Pero definitivamente estaba a un nivel más alto que el de ellas…_

_Así como parecía estar de ricamente decorada la casa, también lo estaba el cuarto de Guatemala. Una cama con su propio techo estaba en medio y al menos desde el punto de vista de Nicaragua podrían caber tres personas adultas, y a cada lado de ella unas mesitas de noche. En una pared estaba un tocador y al frente del tocador estaba el ropero. Ambos hechos al parecer de una madera fina, ambos bastante grandes también. Y lo que parecía ser unos sillones para tomar el té con él juego puesto ya en ella en una esquina._

_Si definitivamente, era otro nivel._

_-Que bueno que están aquí, la verdad es que no sabía que hacer con toda la ropa que ya no uso. Algunas son algo viejas, pero otras ya no las use porque no me quedaron y están como nuevas.- la mayor de las tres se había acercado al enorme ropero, para comenzar a buscar, las prendas para sus hermanas. Mientras las otras dos apenas comenzaban a salir de su estupor. Pero Guatemala siempre había sido despistada para algunas cosas, así que no lo notó._

_La primera en salir del estupor fue Nicaragua, para terminar por pasearse por el cuarto viendo todo con un brillo especial en sus ojos – Oye, Guatemala.- anuncio. - ¿Sí?- concedió la aludida, mientras comenzaba a ordenar algunas prendas en la cama. –Me das envidia- término por decir la otra._

_La nombrada dejo de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, para observar a la otra. Costa Rica que ya había salido de su estupor se dedico a observar a las dos mayores._

_Eran hermanas y no podrían ser más diferentes. Desde sus rasgos faciales a sus personalidades._

_Costa Rica tenía la tez más clara que sus hermanas, sus ojos color pardo claro y su cabello castaño liso claro le daba un toque singular. Por el contrario Nicaragua con su cabello ondulado largo hasta su espalda, junto con sus ojos de un azul oscuro y cuando caminaba su cabello se movía graciosamente._

_Y Guatemala su cabello más corto que el de sus hermanas era de un color marrón y ondulado le llegaba al cuello, tenía unos enormes ojos de un café más oscuro que su cabello. Al contrario que las dos primeras la piel de ella parecía besada por el sol._

_Nicaragua era más abierta y siempre le gustaba salirse con la suya. Guatemala siempre solía mantenerse al margen de las cosas y era un poco vergonzosa. Costa Rica se sentía más apartada del resto y era bastante recelosa de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero algún día se dijo así misma, sobre pasaría, a todos sus hermanos incluso al mismo Nueva España._

_-No digas cosas como esas, por favor- volviendo a la realidad gracias a la respuesta de la mayor. Se dio cuenta que Nicaragua estaba ya sentada en el tocador probándose y observando todos los accesorios que había allí. Ella decido acercarse a la cama donde la de ojos café seguía acomodando prendas tras prenda, incluso podría observar cómo se habían hecho dos bultos de ropa.- Pero es cierto, me la das a mí y al resto de nosotros, es cierto que Nueva España es el consentido. Y tu al parecer no te quedas atrás.- siguió tirando la chica._

_-Bueno… me gusta mucho como van las cosas en mi casa si a eso te refieres…- concedió._

_-Pero definitivamente no estoy a la altura de Nueva España- la mirada de incrédula de Nicaragua no se hizo esperar hasta que prosiguió la otra. -¡Deberían ver su casa! Papá dice que le recuerda bastante a la suya, aunque más pequeña.- anuncio. Eso no les quedaba la menor duda. –… Y Venezuela…-_

_-¿Quién?-_

_-La Capitanía General de Venezuela. No la conozco mucho pero es bastante linda, mucho más que tú Costa Rica- comento Guatemala divertida – Aunque Nueva España me dijo una vez que era bastante temperamental y manipuladora. Creo que exageraba- término. Las otras dos no sabían a que venía eso y la mayor dándose cuenta de esto, contesto – ella forma parte del Virreinato, no la conocen porque esta junto a Perú.- si definitivamente no lo sabían._

_-¡oh, es cierto! No han conocido a Santo Domingo ni a Cuba, ellos también son Capitanías Generales.-_

_-Por que no estábamos enterados de esto- hablo por primera vez Costa Rica, parecía nerviosa con la nueva información._

_-Bueno yo tampoco sabría mucho en realidad, si no es porque también soy una Capitanía, tampoco me hubiera enterado- respondió quitándole importancia al asunto. Pero para la niña de tez clara, eso fue una indirecta. Ellos estaban hasta de último en la escala de importancia. Nicaragua también pareció llegar a la misma conclusión ya que dejo de toquetear las cosas del tocador para mantenerse retraída._

_-Muy bien, ¡ya termine! Estas son las ropas que pueden llevarse- y para cuando las mas chicas notaron habían dos bultos del tamaño de Costa Rica encima de la cama. – Y esto es lo que se pondrán para la fiesta- sostenía en ambas manos un par de vestidos muy bonitos y a simple viste de corte bastante fino. –Si no les gusta, le escojo otros no hay ningún problema- agrego por el silencio que se hizo en la habitación._

_Y definitivamente Nicaragua sintió más celos no por como lo dijo, sino por lo que dijo. Costa Rica en cambio se sintió bastante intimidada por tal prenda._

_Pero ninguna dijo nada, cuando oyeron pasos acercándose hasta la habitación y entro el español seguido detrás de las colonias varones, que llevaban unas manzanas en las manos. - si ya terminaron lo que les dije, que suban los criados para empacar las cosas y subirlas al carruaje. Tenemos que irnos, si queremos llegar hoy mismo.- Fijo su vista en las niñas y estas asintieron._

_Unos quince minutos después todos emprendían la marcha para llegar a Nueva España._

**_Virreinato de Nueva España._**

_**Ciudad de Guanajuato. Tres de la mañana**._

_No pudieron ver la ciudad de Nueva España, cuando llegaron porque estaban exhaustos por el viaje y la hora. Pero más tarde podrían verla. Antes de que partieran a Europa._

**_Ocho de la mañana._**

_Era bastante temprano como para levantarse pensó, Honduras. Pero su padre había mandado a llamarlos para desayunar y dos horas después navegar hacia Europa._

_Cuando llego al comedor fue cuando finalmente reacciono. Joder. Si que era grandísima la habitación. Y por lo que veía también, solo él hacía falta para desayunar. –Buen día- anuncio a todos, fue ahí cuando todos voltearon a verlo, y un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas._

_Se dispuso a sentarse rápido en el primer asiento libre que vio, que estaba al lado de Costa Rica. –Ya que estamos todos aquí, vamos a rezar por nuestro día, antes de desayunar- Eso era algo que siempre hacían cuando España estaba en sus tierras y no hacerlo, era igual a… bueno no querían descubrirlo._

_Una vez terminada la oración, el muchacho de piel aceituna de ojos y cabello negro, observo la interesante forma en que habían quedado sentados. ¿Casualidad? No lo creía._

_España se encontraba en la cabecera de la enorme mesa, como lo que era, el padre de familia y a su derecha se encontraba un chico que podría aparentar unos 12 años con la piel ligeramente bronceada como el español y su cabello negro y ojos miel, era Nueva España el mayor de las colonias que se encontraban en ese momento. Al otro lado se encontraba Guatemala y a la par de esta se encontraba una chica que no había visto, pero le pareció bastante linda con su cabello negro liso, su piel blanca y ojos grises, sin mencionar la orquídea que tenia a un lado de su cabello._

_Si hubiera llegado antes, se habría enterado que esa niña tan linda que aparentaba la edad de Guatemala, era Venezuela. Y el mulato de ojos grises claros que se encontraba junto a Nueva España, era Santo Domingo. Después de él venían Nicaragua y El Salvador. Por lo que él esta sentado junto a la fila de Guatemala, teniendo en frente a su hermana Nicaragua._

_Pidiendo una explicación con la mirada a su hermana que estaba frente a él, ella, Nicaragua volteo a ver el lugar de su padre, antes de acercarse lo más que podía con el grosor de la mesa, mas Costa Rica se le adelanto y le explico._

_-el chico se llama Santo Domingo y la niña de la orquídea se llama Venezuela. Ambos son Capitanías del Virreinato.- acabo sin más para volver a su desayuno._

_Honduras tardo un rato en asimilar lo que estaba pasando, tanto así que no noto cuando una criada le sirvió leche fresca y jugo de naranja. Volteo a ver en dirección de los mayores y sintió irónico la manera en que estaban sentados. Los más importantes cerca de su padre. Y el resto…mejor se apresuraba a desayunar._

_Santo Domingo, no había conocido a los demás integrantes del Virreinato, hasta ahora, pero es que estar en una isla era sinónimo de aislamiento. Le hubiera gustado que Cuba estuviese aquí, sería el unico con el que podría sentirse cómodo. Lástima que estuviera recuperándose de ese ataque pirata y la fiebre no le bajaba todavía._

_No es que no conociera e intentara llevar las tareas asignada junto a Nueva España, pero la verdad el chico era bastante serio cuando el Imperio Español estaba cerca. Así que se olvidaba de poder bromear con él. ¿Venezuela? ¿Guatemala? No. Eran niñas así que no había mucho que jugar con ellas. Y eso les dejaba a…_

_Giro el rostro donde estaban los más pequeños, y pudo notar como el que acaba de llegar no le quitaba la mirada de encima, que Nicaragua observaba de reojo. El Salvador se atiborraba de comida y la única que parecía ajena a todo esto Costa Rica se mantenía comiendo en silencio._

_Increíble. Ahora sí que quería llorar._

_Lo peor de todo se dijo a si mismo fue que todavía faltaba el viaje de ida. Y el viaje de vuelta._

_Continuara..._

_No se preocupen solo fue un lapsus, no se que me agarro por escribir este historico, juro que yo esta haciendo el segundo capitulo de Rusia en America, cuando tuve el impulso, pero lo actualizare asi sea a media noche. Si ha alguien le interesa esta historia les prometo que muy pronto tendra el punto de vista de Nueva España(Mexico), Venezuela, El Salvador, en la fiesta. Y para los que digan que me olvide de Puerto Rico, no es eso, a el le tengo preparado tambien su momento._

* * *

Notas:

-De la América hispánica, ciudades como; Puebla (México), ciudad de México, Santiago de los Caballero (Guatemala) , Lima, Quito y Potosí. Competían entre si, en su nivel de importancia.

-Las áreas de las Américas , que había sido el sitio de las civilizaciones complejas se convirtieron en sociedades ricas se refieren generalmente por los españoles como "reinos", como el " Nuevo Reino de Granada ", el" Reino de México ", o el" Reino de Guatemala ".

-Los Virreinatos de Perú y Nueva España fueron los más ricos de las colonias del Imperio Español.

-Chile y Costa Rica, fueron unas de las colonias más pobres del Imperio Español. El primero se debió en parte al austero del territorio y el segundo por la falta de mano indígena o esclava. Lo curioso de todo esto es que Chile es uno de los países más rico del continente y Costa Rica tiene un elevado nivel de vida que el resto de Centroamérica.

-Venezuela formaba parte del virreinato de nueva España. En 1717 Venezuela es transferida desde la jurisdicción de la Real Audiencia de Santo Domingo al virreinato de Nueva Granada. Una vez anexada Venezuela logro autonomía, terminando por ser una colonia bastante rica.

-La Capitanía General de Cuba comprendió además de la isla de Cuba, la Florida y La Luisiana.

-La Capitanía General de Santo Domingo su ciudad llegó a ser conocida como la "puerta de entrada al Caribe". Hon en dia es Republica Dominicana.

-Virreinato de Nueva España, comprendía lo que hoy es México, la Capitanía General de Guatemala y sus provincias, la Capitanía General de Cuba, la Capitanía General de Puerto Rico, la Capitanía General de Filipinas (Asia), y la Capitanía General de Venezuela. Considero que tanto México como Perú, tienen el pasado colonial más rico de todo el continente.

-Guanajuato, una de las ciudades coloniales más importantes de México. Tiene un distintivo sabor europeo, con cientos de callejones empedrados que suben y bajan por la ladera. Las arboladas plazas están llenas de cafés al aire libre, museos, teatros, mercados y monumentos históricos. Los edificios de la ciudad son un excelente ejemplo de la arquitectura colonial de estilo neoclásico y barroco.

-Morelia, México. Los españoles le dieron el nombre de Valladolid y desde entonces ha sido una ciudad de gran importancia en la historia política y económica del país. Su imagen urbana se debe a la forma en que se construyeron las primeras casas durante el período virreinal y que desembocan casi siempre en una construcción majestuosa. Su oferta cultural es de las más ricas en todo el país.

-Costa Rica se describe como "la más pobres y más miserable colonia española en todas las Américas" por un gobernador español en 1719.

-Las islas del Caribe las cuales pertenecían al Imperio Español, eran propensos a recibir ataque de piratas, y de barcos holandeses e ingleses.

-La ciudad de Santiago de los Caballeros de Guatemala, misma que en su época fue la tercera ciudad, pasó a ocupar el tercer puesto como "ciudad de esplendor" en importancia de las colonias españolas en América y fue durante 233 años, la capital del Reino y Audiencia de Guatemala, el cual comprendía las provincias de Chiapas y Soconusco (hoy parte de México), Guatemala, EL Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua y Costa Rica. El rey Carlos V de España le otorgó el escudo de armas a la ciudad de Santiago de Guatemala. El rey Felipe II de España le confirió el título de "Muy Noble y Muy Leal Ciudad de Santiago de los Caballeros de Guatemala"

-La Gran Sultana, fue la ciudad colonial más emblemática de Nicaragua. Por su apariencia morisca y andaluza, a diferencia de León, su ciudad hermana y rival histórica, la cual tiene tendencias más castellanistas. Llegó a ser uno de los puertos comerciales de mayor importancia en Centroamérica.

-Se decía que la vida en la ciudad del Virreinato del Perú, era tan ostentosa como la vida de las cortes europeas. (increíble)

-La Ciudad Cartago, fue fundada en Costa Rica en 1563, la ciudad fue trasladada al menos un par de veces de su ubicación original. Este hecho, sumado a su escaso desarrollo social y económico durante la Colonia y épocas posteriores, y a los continuos desastres naturales (terremotos e inundaciones) hacen que quede poco o nada de sus antiguas raíces históricas.

-La ciudad de Comayagua es la capital de Honduras durante todo el período colonial. Tegucigalpa comienza a disputarle esa posición a mediados del siglo XVII, en la medida que se fue desarrollando como centro minero. En reconocimiento a su creciente importancia recibió el título de villa en 1768.

-Trinidad, Cuba. Fundada en 1514 corresponde a una de las ciudades coloniales más antiguas del continente, una localidad que prospero en sus orígenes con las minas de oro y la producción azucarera, permaneciendo hoy como testimonios de esa época fastuosos palacetes y casonas señoriales, plazas, iglesias y calles empedrada.

-Las islas de Santo Domingo y Puerto Rico, pertenecientes al dominio español, experimentaron mil vicisitudes a causa de su posición isleña. A la primera, que teóricamente dependía del virreinato de Nueva España, le tocó sufrir las consecuencias de la guerra entre la Metrópoli y Francia y pasar a ser, temporalmente, parte del imperio francés.

-No quise hacer a España un ogro sin corazon, aunque...Himaruya a puesto de manifiesto, que mientras a Romano lo trataba con mucho cariño a sus otras colonias les daba un trato mas estricto. Asi que lo puse de esta manera, un padre que no se da cuenta que divide a sus hijos por obtener su cariño y favor.

-¿Porque empeze escribiendo de Costa Rica? Senti que necesitaba un punto de vista mas alejado y mas imparcial sobre lo que pasaba en el Virreinato. México tiene una larga historia como colonia pero casi no encontre hechos que lo unieran con el resto de provincias, Guatemala tenia mas historia con ellos pero no tenia tanta con Costa Rica y Nicaragua, entonces Costa Rica al ser la mas alejada de todas las colonias del centro de poder talvez, tendria un punto de vista mas neutral.

Si consideran que algo esta mal escrito, o alguna informacion esta mal porfavor haganmelo saber.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Historia Parte II. Final**_

_**Dos meses después.**_

_**España**_

_**Ciudad de Sevilla, Andalucía.**_

_**Puerto de Sevilla. Once con veinticinco minutos de la mañana.**_

_-Y eso es todo- . Se dijo a si misma Venezuela, si volvía a pisar un barco en su vida esperaba hacerlo inconsciente en todo el viaje. No recordaba haber sido torturada de aquella manera en su vida. Volteo la vista a observar el galeón español que los había llevado a Europa. -y mira que los galeones con el oro tardan cinco meses en llegar- pronuncio en son de burla Nueva España._

_-No me digas- soltó con un ironía. Como si eso fuera poco, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando._

_Antes de que todo esto pasara había estado en la ciudad de Nueva España con su superior, para algunos arreglos comerciales, junto a ella Santo Domingo que también había llegado no hace mucho, pero al contrario de ella que vino por trabajo, a él, le había sido ordenado dirigirse a Nueva España, hasta nuevo aviso. Después de unos días a ella le había llegado la misma orden de permanecer allí._

_Ninguno de los dos se imagino que terminarían así._

_Salió de su trance, al sentir como era halada de la mano derecha. Era…creía que era Nicaragua. Evito decir algo ya que no estaba segura. –Papá dijo que deberíamos empezar a subirnos al carruaje. ¡Así que vamos!- Le dijo la otra niña sin voltearla ver._

_-De acuerdo- concedió sin muchos ánimos._

_Otro ejemplo de lo complicado de la situación era esta. Ella no conocía y fue demasiado ingenua al no pensar que llegaría a conocer al resto del Virreinato. Ahora término conociendo a cuatro hermanos más. -papa no perdió tiempo- susurro con ironía y sonrió._

_Mentiría si digiera que se habían llevado de maravilla y ahora tenían un vínculo muy especial. Mentiría descaradamente. _

_Una cosa era molestar a Nueva España y Perú que intentaban ser los niños perfectos. Eso siempre la ponía de buen humor. Muy diferente era ser linda con Guatemala. Eran las únicas chicas en aquellos cargos. Otra muy diferente era como trataba a Santo Domingo y a Cuba, con ellos realmente congeniaba. Y por sobre todo se sentía muy cómoda al tratar con cualquiera de ellos._

_Con ellos… Honduras y El Salvador, se pasaron todo el viaje actuando como si hubieran comido azúcar como para un año de aquí y allá, solo se calmaron cuando el español les lanzo una advertencia –que no dudaron en seguir-. Después de eso se la pasaron en sus cuartos el resto del viaje._

_Costa Rica ¿o era Nicaragua?... bueno alguna de ellas se la paso probándose todos los vestidos, que recién se entero les había dado Guatemala. Y la otra. No lo recordaba._

_Pero el punto era que no se sentía tan a gusto como para entablar una conversación. Aún._

_Y ahora mientras el carruaje tomaba marcha, se acerco a la ventana para observar la ciudad. Realmente era muy grande y había demasiadas personas. A comparación de su hogar realmente lo era. De verdad era bellísima._

_España se encontraba en la parte de arriba del carruaje junto al conductor. Y pudo comprobar al volver la vista que estaba con los mayores, mientras que a los más pequeños se subieron a otro transporte. Puso su vista en Nueva España, realmente su comportamiento cambiaba cuando estaba cerca del ibérico. No que lo tratara mal, que va, si cuando lo observaba, podía notar como el europeo se llenaba de orgullo. _

_Entendía entonces, la presión del niño más grande de mostrarse siempre a la altura, de las expectativas de España. Y si había que sincerarse, ella también hacia lo mismo "a su manera" por hacer sentir orgulloso al mayor. Por supuesto ella también lo conseguía, no podía ser de otra manera. Ella y el resto de los que estaban dentro del carruaje. Era cierto que no conocía al resto del Virreinato, pero el hecho de haberlos conocido hasta ahora, solo dejaba en evidencia el nivel de su importancia. No era por ser mala, pero era la verdad._

_**Mérida. Tres de la Tarde.**_

_Se habían detenido en una posada para el almuerzo. Al fin y al cabo no llegarían a Madrid hasta en la madrugada, se recordó a si mismo España._

_Y ahora estaban sentados en la mesa de manera similar, a como habían estado en la primera comida que compartieron juntos en Nueva España. El mayor se puso a meditar las acciones de porque los había traído a este lado del mundo._

_La Guerra de Flandes. La pérdida de la Armada Española. Inglaterra y Francia tratando de darle un golpe bajo. ¡Y las venditas deudas! Tenía para elegir entre esas y más._

_Necesitaba hacerles recordar, que por muchas veces que él dejara pasar provocaciones. Seguía siendo la fuerza dominante, tendrían que hacerse la idea así ellos quisieran o no._

_Se le ocurrió entonces, darles a recordar lo que el tenia y ellos querían para sí. Las colonias en el Nuevo Mundo. Sus colonias. Inglaterra ahora tenía a Nueva Inglaterra, pero no por eso dejo de fastidiarlo en el Caribe, es más, creyó que por haberle ganado a su Armada era la fuerza domínate. No hacía falta decir que España lo saco de su error al hacer trizas a su Contra Armada. _

_Y Francia, se estaba cansando de que el de ojos azules intentara engañarlo siempre. No era un buen navegante eso era un hecho y no entendía como pudo el llegar a tener a Nueva Francia. Pero realmente le molesto que haya apoyado al neerlandés en la guerra. Inglaterra también le ayudo pero eso no le sorprendía. Con los Países Bajos eso era otro dilema._

_-Papa, ¿Cuándo será organizado la reunión? – la voz de Nueva España, lo trajo de regreso a la actualidad. Se encontraba a su lado como en todas las comidas y al otro lado Santo Domingo. Nadie dijo nada por un momento ni siquiera el europeo y aunque no estaban volteando a ver, el resto de colonias si habían prestado atención a la pregunta hecha._

_-Una vez lleguemos a Madrid esta misma noche, en dos días – fue todo lo que dijo y lanzo un vistazo al resto de sus colonias._

_Muy bien. Pudo haber elegido a Nueva España sin dudarlo, después de todo era su colonia central en el primer Virreinato. Los otros tres mayores bien sabrían comportarse a la altura de la situación, lo sabía. Pero ya no le parecía buena idea haber traído al resto de provincias, él no permitiría que fueran mal educados en la reunión y no creía que fueran a intentarlo. El problema era que no estaban preparados para esto._

_Cuando llegaron a la península, no dejaron de mirar boquiabiertos, los edificios de las ciudades, todo en sí. Incluso cuando bajaron del carruaje no dejaron de observar el lugar donde estaban. Pero ante todo parecía que se sentían fuera de lugar. Ni Venezuela, Santo Domingo y Guatemala lo parecían de hecho, ellos simplemente observaron en silencio y también era la primera vez que pisaban este lugar. _

_Eso era un problema dejarse sorprender de esa manera, por lo que veían aquí, y más el hecho de no sentirse a gusto de lo que era el territorio de su nación soberana era como hacerles ver al resto de naciones que no tenían una unión lo bastante fuerte con sus colonias. Solo una muestra de debilidad y las otras naciones se convencerían de atacar y hacerse de alguna de sus colonias._

_Ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Pero hablaría con ellos._

_**Madrid. Palacio Real.**_

_**Medianoche.**_

_Había dos cosas que le habían quitado la gracia a este viaje, apunto así mismo Nueva España, y no fue el viaje por mar, eso para él fue lo más divertido. La primera en apuntarse sin mucho esfuerzo fue, la actitud del español, mucho más callado que de costumbre. El niño más grande sabía que pese a que fuera bastante serio en muchas cosas, eso no acompañaba el silencio que había tomado el adulto._

_Lo segundo se puso en ese lugar durante el trayecto del viaje, y hablando con la verdad fue sin mucho esfuerzo. Entre la batalla verbal que libraba con Venezuela todos los días, el bullicio de las dos colonias varones más pequeñas, la falta de aporte y apatía por parte de Santo Domingo y Costa Rica. Como si los hubieran condenado a su peor tortura._

_La primera siempre conseguía parar la riña antes de que el ibérico pudiera escucharlos, y a él tampoco le convenía que los escuchara. A él, España jamás le había dicho algo que no fuera darle a entender el buen trabajo que hacía, era algo de lo que se sentía tranquilo y más aun cuando fue testigo del tremendo regaño que sufrieron Honduras y El Salvador en el viaje en barco, ni siquiera hablaron durante el resto del viaje en barco. Y Guatemala, bueno… ella no parecía tener ningún problema, pero tampoco aportaba demasiado al viaje._

_Y ahora acabando de llegar, a tan entrada noche lo unico que podía hacer respecto a ello era dejarse guiar por los criados al cuarto junto con Venezuela, mientras que el resto era llevado en brazos por otros criados. Todos con un gran cansancio, ni siquiera notaron cuando España había dejado de estar a su lado, pero no importaba._

_Nueva España, realmente esperaba que la dichosa reunión no fuera tan mala como su subconsciente, le estaba haciendo creer, quería creer que no. _

_**Madrid**_

_**Dos días después. Siete de la noche.**_

_Nueva Inglaterra, estaba emocionado y eso podría notarse a diez kilómetros a la redonda. No todos los días viajaba al otro lado del mundo para conocer el hogar de su padre, y menos aun era el hecho de ir a una fiesta donde habría más naciones y según Inglaterra también habría niños como él. Colonias._

_Estaban en el mismo continente, pero nunca los había visto, además de su hermano. Siempre se pregunto porque Inglaterra le había prohibido, acercarse a los territorios de alguno. Pero más allá de esa duda realmente nunca había cuestionado nada al respecto._

_-Muy bien, quiero que te comportes y no te alejes de mi ¿Entendiste?- Por el contrario Inglaterra, estaba más serio que de costumbre y bastante irritado, tanto así que había corregido a su pequeño de once años al menos un centenar de veces desde el inicio del viaje al hogar de España hasta ahora que se encontraban a menos de veinte minutos de llegar._

_-¡Y por favor, no te arrugues las ropas!- Soltó en modo de orden. Había muchas cosas del viaje que no le gustaban, una de ellas fue que Inglaterra le haya obligado a ponerse ese traje tan ostentoso, que según el sastre estaba hecho a la medida de un príncipe. El rubio de ojos verdes no pudo estar más de acuerdo. _

_-¡Entendí! ¡Entendí!- repitió rápidamente, mientras no dejaba de observar por la ventana del carruaje la panorámica. Era tan diferente de su hogar y mucho más del hogar de Inglaterra, casi siempre lloviendo, eso le frustraba bastante._

_-Es de mala educación repetir, señorito- Respondió el rubio mayor de forma seria._

_-Lo siento, Daddy- y esa última frase termino por aligerar su carácter._

_-Llegaremos pronto así que por favor, Nueva Inglaterra hazme caso- fue lo último que agrego, aunque esta vez con un tono de voz bastante suave._

_-Lo hare, Daddy-_

_**Madrid**__.__** Palacio Real**_

_**Siete con treinta minutos de la noche.**_

_El Salvador, considero que la situación era muy surrealista. Y por encima de todo incomoda._

_Ellos estaban parados junto a España, de pie, recibiendo a los invitados. Las niñas por el contrario estaban sentadas en un elegante mueble tan solo sonriendo. Ellas parecían muñequitas de porcelana, mientras que ellos daban la sensación de parecer herederos hidalgos._

_O eso al menos fue lo que dijo Portugal. El hermano de España._

_Claro que también lo dijo con un deje de ironía y sarcasmo, no dudaba del hecho de que si él pudo entenderlo tanto sus hermanos como el propio España entendieron. _

_Podría decir que lo que más le impacto fue conocer la conexión entre las dos naciones, pero lo hizo más el aspecto de la otra nación; el pendiente de su oreja derecha, constataba con la cicatriz vertical de su ojo izquierdo, para terminar de acabar la impresión, iba de la mano con un niño que no aparentaba ser mayor que Santo Domingo, mulato de ojos verde limon. Ambos vistiendo de manera ostentosa._

_-Sí que te gusta estar rodeado de niños- Continuo en tono divertido. –Eso no es asunto tuyo- fue todo lo que dijo el español._

_Y el lusitano sonrió por tan brusca respuesta. –Por supuesto que no es mi asunto, pero quiero que conozcas a Brasil, mi colonia.- hizo un amago con el brazo suelto para presentar al niño._

_-Mucho gusto el conocerlo, Don- el niño había hecho una pequeña reverencia, si no fuera por el color de su tez, podrían haber notado el enorme sonrojo de la colonia. Portugal había mandado a una institutriz especialmente para este tipo de ocasión, pero el novolusitano nunca había estado en una reunión que no fuera con su metrópolis y su gente. Y mucho menos había conocido a otras colonias, hasta ahora, les lanzo una pequeña sonrisa que solo el mayor de los novohispanos correspondió, mientras las niñas simplemente saludaron desde su asiento._

_España le dio una ligera vista al niño antes de volverse a su hermano-Es muy lindo, dime algo ¿no deberías enseñarle español?- las colonias al margen de todo solo observaban lo que era una medición verbal de ambas naciones –Cuando tu les enseñes a tus colonias, el portugués- Fue la firme contestación._

_-Si es por eso entonces, nunca será- concordó y continuo- Pero ya que estamos unidos bajo un mismo rey, tendrás que hacerlo de todas formas.- por toda respuesta el portugués se disculpo de manera rápida antes de alejarse junto con su colonia._

_No paso mucho tiempo del que la otra nación ibérica se haya marchado, cuando más invitados se acercaron a saludar al anfitrión y de paso echar una ojeada de tan exóticos personajes como lo eran las colonias del Nuevo Mundo. Sonaba exagerado, prestarle tanta atención a las colonias, pero así era; examinaban sus rostros, ropas, forma de actuar, tratando de encontrar algún fallo, pero no lo encontraban. Algunos como Austria dieron su aprobación al inspeccionarlos de manera detenida. "Un orgullo mas para los Habsburgo", fue lo que dijo._

_La verdad, todos ellos habían estado de alguna manera mas nerviosos que antes. Esas miradas parecían querer lanzarles algo, el que, no sabían. Incluso Nueva España termino de aceptar que esto era muy diferente a estar con los superiores de su padre. Pero ninguno quería decepcionar al español así que simplemente resistieron._

_Otros de ellos fue Dinamarca que venía acompañado de Noruega, tomaron la decisión de dejar al pequeño Islandia ya que no creían que fuera a aguantar el clima del mediterráneo, y no es que a ellos no les molestase, pero lo soportaban mejor. Habían escuchado muchas historias de lo que los españoles habían encontrado (todas ellas parecían tan surrealistas). _

_Según los relatos se toparon con civilizaciones nativas, paisajes que podían recordarles al paraíso y por sobretodo, encontraron oro, plata y muchas otras piedras, todas ellas en grandes cantidades como para llenar un castillo entero, o tal vez dos. Y aunque también le habían confirmado que cada año galeones llenos de plata y oro atracaban en España, se le hacía difícil de creer. Incluso cuando habían acuñado el "Real de a ocho", todas ellas bajo la primicia del imperio español._

_Pero cuando el finlandés se lo confirmo, por la boca del propio España… no hacía falta decir que la curiosidad lo carcomía._

_Y ahora viendo a los pequeños, la curiosidad le disparo a grandes rasgos, el solo verlos realmente… le hacía sentir envidia de no haber sido él "el Rey del Norte de Europa" en vivir tremenda aventura. Se quedo hablando un poco mas con el hispano, mientras Noruega observaba atentamente a las colonias (ellos por su parte se mantenías serios y algo asustados de que la nación no les quitara la vista encima)._

_-¿Finlandia y Suecia han llegado?- fue la pregunta lanzada al aire por parte del noruego, mas no despego la vista de las colonias, tal vez fuera por su aspecto pero le recordaron a su hermanito. –Si de hecho los vi hablando con Hungría- Noruega no necesito oír más, se disculpo de forma breve y jalo el brazo del rubio mayor, en busca de los otros escandinavos. _

_Cuando estos dos últimos se habían alejado, el español hizo un repaso mental de todo lo que había pasado con los arreglos de la fiesta. Bélgica que se había propuesto a asistirle sin ningún reparo, ahora estaba hablando con su hermano los Países Bajos, con este último no había hablado mucho y lo prefería así, habían acordado una tregua que se había extendido demasiado, pero ninguno de los dos bajaba la guardia. También noto lo molesto que se encontraba porque su hermana lo haya preferido por encima de él._

_A su mente también llego la imagen de Italia Romano, hasta ahora ninguna de sus colonias conocían al italiano, en parte debido a que había preferido que fuera de esa forma. Mientras Romano se marchaba por temporadas a su hogar (de hecho él y Veneciano se encontraban ahora en la península itálica), el mandaba por Nueva España y Perú, esta vez no fue diferente. Y Romano era consciente de ello, mas nunca manifestó si estaba molesto por eso. _

_-¡Mi querido Espagne, es un gusto tener el placer de estar aquí!-_

_-¡Podrías, simplemente callarte! ¡Frog!-_

_Y esas exclamaciones fue todo lo que necesito España para salir de su trance. Las demás naciones guardaron silencio expectantes._

_Se habían puesto frente a él, allí estaban, sus dos mayores dolores de cabeza (aunque en ese momento le disputaban el lugar) ambos acompañados de sus colonias. El pequeño Nueva Francia tomaba de la mano a su hermano, mientras con la otra sostenía a su pequeño oso polar, que muchos dieron por sentado era un juguete; vistiendo a la última moda de la casa de Francia._

_Nueva Inglaterra por otro lado, volteaba a ver todo con sus ojos curiosos, desde la habitación tan decorada, a las naciones que se encontraban repartidas a través de ella y finalmente posar sus ojos en España y los niños que se encontraban cerca de él. _

_-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy Nueva Inglaterra y mi hermano Nueva Francia!- saludo con una gran sonrisa, el niño rubio mayor, mirando a los otros niños en espera de una respuesta._

_- Mi nombre es Nueva España- el novohispano sintió que era la obligación de responder y haciendo una seña a sus hermanos prosiguieron a presentarse._

_-Santo Domingo- pronuncio el isleño, con una sonrisa tranquila._

_-El mío es Honduras- el hubiera preferido ahorrarse todo esto, y adelantándose a la situación presento al otro niño –y mi hermano se llama El Salvador-. El último de los niños hizo una pequeña reverencia, y volvió a ponerse firmes._

_Venezuela se había mantenido al margen de todos los acontecimientos, y no le molestaba de hecho, al fin y al cabo, todo lo que tenía que hacer ella y sus hermanas era verse sumamente lindas y lo habían conseguido. Incluso Costa Rica y su enorme reticencia a ponerse el vestido pues se sentía incomoda con el, Nicaragua por el contrario había gozado al máximo el ponerse tan hermoso y ataviado vestido y usar algunas joyas prestadas de Guatemala junto a una peineta de la misma (más bien los tomo del tocador de la habitación de su hermana mayor, sin permiso)._

_Pero si había algo que le llamaba la atención, para ella sería un gusto meterse. Y esta vez no fue la excepción, cuando vio a esos hombres con esos niños pararse junto al ibérico, supo que había llegado el clímax de la reunión, ella quería ser partícipe de ello. _

_Entonces bajo del diván donde España les había ordenado quedarse, camino con la elegancia de una pequeña señorita, hasta ponerse a un lado de las colonias varones que eran sus hermanos (todo esto bajo la mirada de algunos, pues la mayoría seguía viendo fijamente la interacción de los imperios) e hizo el saludo que toda dama realizaba al estar frente a otros nobles._

_-El mío es Venezuela. Es un gusto conocerlos también a ustedes dos-_

_Para cuando Venezuela se había bajado del diván, Guatemala tomo a las otras dos de las manos y se acerco de manera tranquila también a saludar –puedo confirmar lo que dijo Venezuela, es un gusto. Soy Guatemala y nuestras hermanas más pequeñas Costa Rica y Nicaragua._

_Las tres tomadas de la mano se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia. Guatemala en ningún momento soltó la mano de sus hermanas. No cuando podía sentir como Costa Rica temblaba de la mano mientras se la apretaba, ella realmente no creyó que algo así fuera a pasar. Nicaragua por su parte parecía tiesa y mucho más nerviosa, una cosa era ponerse el vestido que tanto le gusto, otra muy diferente era tener que interactuar en esta fiesta. Y realmente ninguna de las dos quería tener que hacerlo._

_Los mayores por el contrario, viajaban la mirada de los más pequeños a ellos mismos(los niños habían seguido hablando un poca mas después los saludos). Midiéndose. Esto era lo que habían esperado de alguna forma, presentarles a ellos y al resto de naciones, lo que consideraba una extensión más de su poder, sus colonias. Y es que no se había visto nada igual desde el Imperio Romano, y ahora cuatro naciones lo emulaban._

_Y para acabar con el cuadro, Portugal se acerco al notar la conmoción de la sala. Desde el momento que ellos estuvieron frente a frente el sintió la imperiosa sensación de medirse en ese juego de poder. Una vez frente al resto de Imperios el pequeño Brasil dio un saludo, pero Portugal no dio nada más que un leve asentimiento para Inglaterra y un gesto de desprecio hacia Francia._

_El resto de naciones simplemente miraban, lo que parecía ser una conversación donde no faltaría; los sarcasmos, ironías y también ataques verbales, todo esto sin perder la compostura (quien menos la perdiera podría considerarse ganador). Aunque más que tratar de rabiarse entre sí, tenían el objetivo de molestar al español._

_-Creí que Austria, estaría junto a ti. Me dirás que le dio vergüenza.- ataco con burla el portugués._

_-Se encuentra hablando con Prusia en este momento. Y no. No le causo ninguna vergüenza- Aunque más bien parecía que el prusiano estaba tocándole las narices, mientras el austriaco se defendía sin Hungría._

_-Espagne, que tal si te ayudo con una de tus colonias- opino el rubio de ojos azules –No me molestaría compartir, mí tiempo entre él y Nueva Francia – apunto con una de sus manos a Santo Domingo, pero la colonia no lo noto._

_-Gracias. Pero no gracias, Francia- respondió tajantemente el ibérico. –Inglaterra te hago una proposición que no podrás negarme-_

_-¿y que será?- respondió en son de burlo la nación isleña._

_-Deja de meterte en mis dominios del Caribe-_

_-¿o que?- siguió el ingles mordaz –La Armada Invencible, ¿hará su presencia?- el lusitano y el francés no pudieron evitar sonreír ante esa última declaración._

_-Creo que tu Contra Armada, hizo menos- soltó lo más alto que pudo, y para su gusto el rostro pretensioso del anglosajón cambio a uno de molestia._

_Y las otras naciones tomaron apunte de ello. Tendrían que investigar a lo que se refirió el ibérico. Realmente muchos habían dado por sentado que España al perder contra lo que era un reino en ascenso, no era tan invencible como parecía. _

_Pero al final el propio rey de Inglaterra había pedido una tregua, la pelea con los Países Bajos estaba de su lado, y las guerras junto con la Santa Liga contra el Imperio Otomano… Nadie podía creer que aguantara tanto, y que encima ganara._

_-No podrás tener el mundo en tus manos mucho tiempo, ni siquiera el Imperio Romano pudo- anuncio Portugal. Había agachado la cabeza para ver como las colonias hablaban en bajito y sonreían entre si, al parecer no les estaban prestado atención. Mejor así, habían cosas que preferiría que no escuchara Brasil ni aunque creciera._

_España se tomo esa frase de manera muy personal, pero consiguió decir –Les aseguro entonces, que no caeré ante ninguno de ustedes.- _

_-Cuanta petulancia, mon ami- Francia también presto atención a las colonias. Su pequeño Nueva Francia, no hablaba pero parecía interesado lo que su hermano y el otro niño mayor estaban diciéndose entre sí._

_Una pequeña duda se instalo dentro del francés, entonces contra todo pronóstico decidió hablar con las colonias (no era algo muy usual, es mas ninguna nación que no sea su soberana, prestaba mayor atención de ellos)._

_-Nueva España ¿cierto?- se dirigió al novohispano mayor, eso detuvo la platico del resto de colonias y llamo la atención de sus naciones._

_-¿sí?- anuncio el niño bastante nervioso por dentro, pero con un tono de calma –he oído hablar mucho de ti…y también de tus hermanos, aunque no parecen que estén todos ¿cierto?- trato de brindarle seguridad con una sonrisa al niño._

_-Sí, faltan varios de mis hermanos- acepto con calma._

_-¡Vaya! Me encantaría tener más hermanos- fue la inocente exclamación de Nueva Inglaterra ante tal anuncio. Mientras Santo Domingo pensó que para ser bastantes y apenas conocer algunos, si que estaba bastante aislado. La misma sensación tuvieron los más pequeños._

_- y dime algo pequeño, ¿Qué son ustedes?- el niño no vio nada de malo en la pregunta y respondió –Soy el Virreinato de Nueva España; Venezuela, Santo Domingo y Guatemala son Capitanías Generales y los dem…-_

_-Eso esta muy bien, pero no me refería a eso.- Francia corto al niño rápidamente y prosiguió. - Me refería a que han sido antes de ser colonias-_

_-Francia.- La advertencia que contenía la voz del ibérico era palpable. El hispano se hacia una idea de porque el de ojos azules hacia esto, y no le gusto para nada, pero al francés no pareció importarle._

_-¿Que más se puede ser antes de ser colonias papa?- pregunto en un murmullo Nueva Francia, y del que solo su nación soberana pudo escuchar, mas no le contesto._

_Y esa era una pregunta que Nueva España y alguno de ellos se hicieron mentalmente._

_-Nosotros siempre hemos sido colonias españolas- declaro la pequeña Costa Rica, ante su propio asombro pues no creyó que ella haya hablado._

_-¿siempre?- pregunto._

_-Así es, son colonias españolas. Españoles del Nuevo Mundo.- la voz seria de España hizo que todos las colonias (incluso las que no eran suyas) se pusieran en alerta, realmente sonó escalofriante. _

_-Entonces eso hace mon petit que es una colonia francesa en un… Frances del Nuevo Mundo.- hecho al aire divertido el rubio y siguió –Entonces el termino para ellos es; novohispano, novoingles, novolusitano y novofrances. ¿O me equivoco?- _

_-No. No lo haces Francia.- concedió el portugués y agrego – Lo mejor es que los niños vayan a sentarse mientras, nosotros seguimos conversando.- Y este fue el momento de alejar a las colonias, antes de que alguno dejara escapar algo bastante fuerte._

_-No me importa, si ustedes hacen esto delante de sus colonias. Pero yo no voy a permitir que lo hagan delante de la mía.- para cuando el lusitano hablo, ya todos los niños se encontraban sentados en el mueble del que las niñas se bajaron de nuevo hablando entre sí. Parecía que habían olvidado lo que paso._

_-Ni tampoco delante de mi colonia- concedió Inglaterra, y mandarle una mirada cargada de furia al francés. _

_-Y si mejor me dices a mí, lo que quieras saber de mis colonias Francia. Con gusto te lo respondo- anuncio el hispano, todavía bastante disgustado por lo que paso._

_-No deberías enojarte tanto Espagne, al fin y al cabo mi duda fue respondida con satisfacción- dijo restándole importancia al asunto. –Ya sabes, ese pequeño rumor sobre lo que los españoles hicieron con los nativos, durante la conquista y ahora- termino por hablar._

_-¿hablas de la leyenda negra española?- curioseo Portugal. -¿Qué tanto de eso es verdad?-_

_-Pues para ser un rumor esta bien extendido. Y ya saben lo que dicen…cuando el rio suena, piedras lleva- la voz llena de cizaña del ingles no se hizo esperar._

_-Lo raro, es que solo sea de mi- corto el español – y ustedes no son ningunos santos tampoco ¿cierto?- _

_Silencio por parte del resto._

_Gracias a ese rumor el prestigio de sus reyes comenzó a descender en la comunidad europea, pero por Dios. Que él no debería ser el unico con una leyenda negra. Inglaterra más que nadie._

_-Y dime, Francia- hablo de nuevo. -¿Cuál fue tu conclusión?-_

_-Que para responder, lo que ellos dijeron es…que no terminan de conocer su territorio y a los nativos que lo habitan.- Y antes de que España respondiera el continuo –No es como si yo fuera a dejar que Nueva Francia este con los nativos de su territorio, es mas creo que ninguno de nosotros dejaríamos que eso pasara- agrego. Portugal desvió la mirada pero nadie pareció notarlo._

_-¿Esa es tu respuesta? bueno no me esperaba mucho de ti- Inglaterra fue el primero en decir lo que pensaba. –Pero dejemos algo en claro, España- el mencionado volteo a verlo. –Me parece que tu puebla debería alejarse de los nativos, no procrear con sus mujeres- zanjo con reproche. –Ni si quiera los franceses han hecho lo que los tuyos hacen-_

_-Tal vez se deba a que no hemos encontrado las bellezas que parece han encontrado los españoles en el Nuevo Mundo- trato de ayudar Francia. Una vez trato de hacer hablar al español sobre las civilizaciones que encontró, mas todo lo que dijo fue "una de ellas me dijo que eran la unión de mundos separados". Al parecer todas fueron "ellas"._

_Y al francés no le quedo la menor duda. Solo hacía falta ver el aspecto de algunas colonias de España, no parecían una extensión de lo que era Europa en el Nuevo Mundo ( así como Nueva Inglaterra y Nueva Francia) más bien parecía la unión del Viejo Mundo con el Nuevo Mundo. En el caso de Brasil y Santo Domingo, tal vez era la unión de tres continentes. _

_-Ya es muy tarde para evitar eso, además…- respondió España sin parecer molesto, realmente no lo estaba. –Solo tienes que verlos, para darte cuenta.- y puso su vista en las colonias. _

_-Definitivamente hablaran por un buen tiempo de esto- Portugal había decidido ponerse al margen, mientras observaba como varias naciones se acercaron mientras ellos libraban una batalla verbal. Algunos ya parecían estar hablando de ellos y otros tomaban notas sobre lo escuchado._

_Una vez los demás se dieron cuenta de eso, decidieron bajarle a los altercados. Aunque no por eso se separaron, simplemente se siguieron hablando de manera mordaz. Más sutil que antes._

_**Mientras con las colonias…**_

_-Yo a veces, voy con los nativos pero a escondidas de papa- Nueva Francia había sido desde hace un buen rato el centro de atención (después de ignorarlo también) y ahora les contaba uno de sus mayores secretos, no había razón para ello, solo fue algo que quiso compartir. –Son bastantes simples, y aunque papa me diga que no me acerque a ellos, me gusta cómo me tratan.-_

_-Daddy, me ha dicho lo mismo. ¡Pero yo pienso que son increíbles! Me gusta mucho de lo que hablan- aporto Nueva Inglaterra. –O también con los esclavos, me cuentas muchas historias, creo que son mejores que los cuentos de Daddy- su sonrisa franca que dirigió a su hermano fue puesta en las otras colonias a la espera._

_-Pues… muchas veces he terminado hablando con los nativos de mi tierra. Todos me enseñan sus cantos y su forma de rendirles culto a los santos de la iglesia- y quien dio el salto de fe, Guatemala. Conto lo que parecía también ser una experiencia maravillosa._

_-Ya que nos estamos contando secretos, diré esto.- Venezuela se decidió a hablar –algunos esclavos me enseñan a bailar. Según ellos bailo como una princesa de su región.- termino de añadir con bastante orgullo._

_-En serio. ¡Habérmelo dicho antes! Quiero hacer una competencia contigo y Cuba, te aseguro que no te mueves mejor que yo- dijo Santo Domingo con emoción. Era un secreto del otro niño isleño y él, y ahora se sentía seguro de compartirlo._

_Costa Rica había tomado nota de ello pero no dijo nada. Ella jamás había visto a ningún nativo, todos se encontraban escondidos en la espesa selva y jamás le pareció un problema._

_-Yo no he visto a muchos, pero son bastante amables- comento al aire El Salvador, y su hermano Honduras le dio la razón con asentimiento._

_-Lo mío es al contrario. Paso bastante tiempo con los esclavos y a papa no le molesta- Portugal era muy estricto en muchos aspectos, pero por alguna razón lo dejaba pasar más tiempo con los esclavos, tal vez se dio cuenta del cuidado que le daban (tal vez ellos sentían lo que era ese niño para ellos, quien sabe)._

_-Todo eso es muy bonito, pero a mí no me ha pasado- podría decirse que Nicaragua era la última en hablar (prácticamente Costa Rica se hizo invisible en este punto). Bueno no la ultima…_

_Nueva España, no, hablo no quería decir nada en un principio por miedo a que Venezuela lo usara en su contra, pero al parecer ella no lo había pensado, y sin mas también hablo su cuota sobre lo que había pasado con los nativos de su tierra._

_-¿Por qué no nos dejaran hablar con ellos?- uno de ellos pregunto, pero ninguno tenía esa respuesta._

_Y así pasaron las horas de la reunión en su pequeño mundo, más relajados de lo que habían estado en un principio. Tampoco pusieron atención a los cuchicheos. _

_Ninguno hablo de lo que se dijeron ellos esa noche. Era su secreto. Ni siquiera cuando se convirtieron en Naciones Independientes._

_Y sus padres jamás se enteraron._

* * *

Notas:

-La colonización inglesa de América tenía pocos aspectos en común con la colonización española del continente. Por ejemplo, los españoles fundaron sus ciudades en las propias capitales de las culturas indígenas más desarrolladas. Los ingleses, sin embargo, ocuparon zonas en las que abundaban culturas cazadoras, recolectoras o de agricultores elementales o simples.

-Los emigrantes ingleses eran, generalmente, personas perseguidas o marginadas por sus creencias. Por eso, iban a América para no volver. En cambio, a los españoles perseguidos por sus creencias no se les permitía ir a América. Los emigrantes españoles eran siempre católicos, y muchos deseaban regresar ricos a la Península.

-Por otra parte, el colono inglés tenía como promedio unos 30 años de edad. Estaba casado y emigraba con su familia. A veces, estas familias llevaban representantes de tres generaciones: abuelos, padres y nietos. El español, sin embargo, tenía un promedio de 20 años y era soltero. No fue hasta años más tarde cuando la Corona promovió la emigración de familias españolas. Así se explica la inclinación del español hacia el mestizaje, lo que no sucedió en la América sajona.

-La Colonización Inglés de América del Norte comenzó oficialmente en 1607. En 1583 la reina Isabel I le concede una licencia para piratear Sir Walter Raleigh para establecer una colonia en el norte de la Florida, la llamada a incluir Virginia y Carolina del Sur, Carolina del Norte, Virginia, Virginia Occidental y Maine. Así que en realidad no tome más de 40 años, las colonias.

-Desde que llegaron a América, los españoles hicieron del Caribe un mar propio. Sin embargo, a partir del siglo XVII, otros países europeos, como Inglaterra y Francia, comenzaron a desafiar esa exclusividad. Éstos saqueaban los poblados y los navíos españoles. Como muchos estaban autorizados por sus gobiernos, estos sucesos ocasionaron una ardua lucha entre España e Inglaterra por el dominio de los mares.

-De la América hispánica, ciudades como; Puebla (México), ciudad de México, Santiago de los Caballero (Guatemala) , Lima, Quito y Potosí. Competían entre si, en su nivel de importancia.

-Las áreas de las Américas , que había sido el sitio de las civilizaciones complejas se convirtieron en sociedades ricas se refieren generalmente por los españoles como "reinos", como el " Nuevo Reino de Granada ", el" Reino de México ", o el" Reino de Guatemala "

-En un intento por impedir que el Nuevo Mundo se repartiera solamente entre España y Portugal, la Corona francesa envió a **Juan Verrazano **en un viaje de exploración, en 1526. Fue el primero en explorar la costa del Canadá. Luego, en 1534, **Jacques Cartier **navegó el río San Lorenzo y tomó posesión del Canadá, en nombre del rey de Francia.

-A comienzos del siglo XVII, los franceses iniciaron la exploración del actual territorio del Canadá y, en 1608, fundaron la colonia de Quebec. Además, lograron establecer acuerdos con algunos grupos indígenas

-La Corona española estableció, en un principio, que Sevilla fuera el único puerto autorizado para comerciar con las posesiones americanas y, a través de la Casa de Contratación de Sevilla, regulaba el comercio transatlántico, al autorizar la entrada y salida de barcos, así como de los pasajeros que iban y venían de América. Los comerciantes de Sevilla, y más tarde los de Cádiz, tuvieron la concesión de comerciar en forma exclusiva con América.

-En 1543 los comerciantes de Sevilla pidieron que se organizara un sistema de flotas que consistía en que los Convoyes fueran custodiados por buques de guerra

-Cada año partían de Sevilla dos flotas, una con destino a Veracruz y otra a tierras continentales al sur del Mar Caribe. La primera, llamada _Flota de Nueva España_, salía de Sevilla en mayo y llegaba tres meses después a Veracruz; la otra conocida como _Flota de los Galeones o de Tierra firme_ partía de España en agosto hacia Cartagena, en la actual Colombia.

-A su regreso ambas flotas llegaban a Cuba, donde se preparaban para zarpar juntas hacia España. El tornaviaje duraba más que la travesía de ida, generalmente cuatro o cinco meses, pues al salir del mar Caribe los barcos debían navegar al norte, hacia las islas Azores para evitar los vientos alisios.

-Con el fin de mantener el cerrado monopolio comercial entre España y sus posesiones americanas, la metrópoli restringió e incluso prohibió durante la época de 1604 el comercio entre los virreinatos de Nueva España y Perú.

-Durante el siglo XVI la ciudad de Sevilla experimentó un gran desarrollo y transformación, que dio lugar a la construcción de algunos de los edificios más importantes del centro histórico.66 La ciudad llegó a ser un centro multicultural, lo que ayudaría al florecimiento de las artes, y a que desempeñase un papel importante en el Siglo de Oro español. Destacaron entonces las fábricas de jabón,67 la artesanía de la lana68 y de la seda,69 y la cerámica sevillana.70

-La Guerra de los Ochenta años o Guerra de Flandes fue una guerra que enfrentó a las Diecisiete Provincias de los Países Bajos contra su soberano, quien era también rey de España. La rebelión contra el monarca comenzó en 1568 en tiempos de Margarita de Parma, Gobernadora de los Países Bajos y finalizó en 1648 con el reconocimiento de la independencia de las siete Provincias Unidas, hoy conocidas como Países Bajos.

-Para la Corona española, la independencia de las Provincias Unidas representó una gran pérdida de prestigio. El mantenimiento económico de la guerra durante un periodo tan prolongado contribuyó en gran parte a provocar las sucesivas bancarrotas de la Corona española a lo largo de los siglos XVI y XVII, y al hundimiento de la economía de España.

-Es probable que la derrota de la Armada Invencible española en 1588 consagrase a Inglaterra como potencia naval, aunque lo cierto es que después de la derrota de la Contraarmada España siguió como imperio dominante en los mares, en 1604, el rey Jacobo I de Inglaterra negoció el Tratado de Londres con el que acababan las hostilidades con España, y el primer asentamiento permanente de Inglaterra en América se estableció en 1607 en Jamestown (Virginia).

-El dato se relaciona con la historia colonial, en el caso de Costa Rica la sociedad no contaba con un gran número de población indígena que en ese tiempo para los europeos significaba fuente de mano de obra, por lo cual no podía llamar su atención. Esta situación propició que no existiera algún tipo de mestizaje que ocurría comúnmente en esta época, por lo tanto, Costa Rica obtuvo una composición étnica caracterizada por el predominio de los blancos, fenómeno que no se repitió en ningún otro país de Centroamérica.

-La palabra "colonia" no puede aplicarse a la América de los Habsburgo, porque el estatuto jurídico de los "Reinos de Indias", como se denominaba oficialmente al Nuevo Mundo, era idéntico al de los demás Estados de la Monarquía Hispánica.

-La época colonial no fue tan somnolienta como ha sido pintada. Durante los tres siglos de la dominación española hubo más de una rebelión violenta. En adición a los disturbios internos, España tuvo que enfrentarse con el interés creciente de las demás potencias europeas en tomar su parte de los frutos de las Indias.

-Tras el descubrimiento de América en 1492, surgió en la Corona de Castilla un debate sobre la forma en que debían ser tratadas las poblaciones indígenas. Inicialmente se había introducido el sistema de las encomiendas, muy similar al que se había dado a las poblaciones moriscas de Granada y también a la mita, que habían empleado los incas en época precolonial. El sistema no dejaba de ser polémico por la crueldad con la que eran tratados los indígenas. la promulgación por Carlos I de España de las Leyes Nuevas en 1542, que prohibían nuevas encomiendas y ordenaban que las existentes pasasen a la corona tras la muerte de los encomenderos. Aunque con un éxito relativo, la medida no consiguió acallar el litigio.

-Se designa así a la corriente de opinión antiespañola que se desató en Europa durante los siglos XVI-XVII. Comenzó siendo una crítica a los abusos cometidos en la conquista de América y derivó luego hacia una crítica general del imperialismo español, en particular de la política de Felipe II. «La _leyenda negra_ es un término inventado por Julián Juderías, un funcionario del Ministerio de Estado, colaborador del Instituto de Reformas Sociales, más tarde académico de la Historia, que en un concurso literario celebrado en 1913 presentó un libro, que sería premiado, con el título: _La Leyenda negra y la verdad histórica_. Un año más tarde el libro se publicaría, con el título más restringido de _La Leyenda negra_. Juderías definía así la _Leyenda negra_.

-Leyenda negra, peculiar distorsión de la historia española, llevada a cabo con el objeto de descalificar las actitudes políticas de la Monarquía Hispánica en la época durante la cual era una de las mayores potencias mundiales.

-Se podría decir que fue una de las colonizaciones más violentas y brutales fue por parte de los ingleses; los españoles intentaban convertir a los indígenas al Catolicismo, los portugueses trataban de controlar los puertos de Brasil para así comerciar con sus colonias africanas, pero los ingleses creían que los indígenas de América debían ser borrados del continente para asi dar paso a los Ingleses. (me guardo mis comentarios igual que con las leyenda negra)

-El **real de a 8**, _peso de ocho, peso fuerte_, _peso duro_ o _dólar español_ fue una moneda de plata con valor de ocho reales acuñada por el Monarquía católica después de la reforma monetaria de 1497 que estableció el real español. Gracias al amplio uso que tuvo a finales del siglo XVIII en Europa, toda América y el extremo oriente, se convirtió en la primera divisa de uso mundial.

-Desde que Felipe II estuvo en el trono, Portugal y España eran gobernados bajo un mismo rey.

-El prestigio de las potencias de la época, se medía por la extensión de sus colonias. Europa y su sistema colonial, según Carlyle, dominaría el mundo en los seis mil años.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rusia y su punto de vista. Parte 1.5**

** Bruselas, Beligica. 2013.**

**Conferencia de la Unión Europea + Ucrania.**

La sala en este momento estaba en un total silencio; dejando de lado que Grecia dormía, Veneciano y Romano comían un plato de pasta (cosa que estaba prohibido).

-Disculpa, ¿podrías repetirlo?- Inglaterra que al parecer había salido de su mutismo se atrevió a preguntar a la persona que estaba en ese momento frente a todos, Ucrania.

-Quiero agradecer a todos la oportunidad, de este acuerdo aduanero junto con el acuerdo de asociación- la mujer que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar (cosa nada nuevo) trato de explicar en el mejor modo posible. –Pero debo rechazarlo… aun no me encuentro en las capacidades de manejar ningún acuerdo.- hizo silencio de nuevo a la espera de que alguien tomara la palabra.

-Puedo entenderlo hasta cierto punto, pero deberías considerarlo antes de rechazar la oferta- Otro que pareció salir de su estupor Alemania (en esta ocasión le pareció más importante aclarar esto, que regañar a los italianos)

- y podríamos nosotros saber que clase de problemas son ¿_ma chérie_? – Francia hizo la pregunta a la que muchos ya le sabían la respuesta. Mas no obstante…

-B Bueno, también trata con los socios del sector agrícola dde otros ppaises- a estas alturas la voz de la mujer de cabellos rubios casi blancos comenzó a temblar.

Y el resto solo confirmo sus sospechas._ Rusia._

Inglaterra simplemente bufo molesto. Tanto tiempo perdido, para esto.

Ucrania por su parte solo quería creer, que fue cosa de su jefe y no su propio hermano quien estuvo presionando al jefe de ella, para rechazar el tratado. Necesitaba creer eso. Aunque también fueron sus propios ciudadanos los que se encontraron inconformes con el acercamiento a la Unión Europea.

-si no puede hacerse nada mas, entonces lo aceptamos- Suecia no parecía mayor conmocionado como el resto (el siempre guardaba silencio en casi todas las reuniones) – y puedo decirte que los demás esperamos que tus problemas se resuelvan- Ucrania le agradeció, aunque no entendió mayor cosa.

-ya que esta reunión era para hablar del tratado. No tiene sentido quedarnos más tiempo- Holanda al no ver nada productivo en esa reunión, supo que lo mejor sería aprovechar su tiempo en otras cosas.

-Ve, ve, ve, Alemania ¡vamos a comer pasta!- fue la pequeña proclamación del menor de los italianos.

Alemania que había recordado, lo que estaban haciendo ambos latinos no dudo en gritar-¡acabas de comer pasta! ¡Límpiate la cara Italia!-

-¡no le grites patata! ¡Veneciano límpiate el maldito rostro!- la voz enojada de Italia del Sur no se hizo esperar.

-Vamos Romano no es para tanto-

-¡Tu cállate España!-

Francia que parecía notar la duda planteada en la mujer de grandes pechos hizo un último comentario –No dudes ma chérie que la proposicion seguira en pie.- sonrió, y espero que alguno objetara algo. Pero no las hubo y esa fue la confirmación de lo dicho.

-Muchas gracias a todos

**Kiev, Ucrania. Marzo 2014.**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esto pasaría. No se lo hubiera creído, al menos al principio.

Las cosas en su territorio habían ido de mal a peor. Muchos de sus ciudadanos reprobaban el acercamiento con los países de occidente, temían que ese acercamiento distanciara las relaciones con Rusia. Se sentían mas rusos que ucranianos eso era un hecho.

Ella no creía que fuera posible, el distanciarse. No. Antes de que pasara tendría que pasar algo sumamente malo.

Durante los últimos meses, la mayoría rusa de Crimea había salido a la calle para protestar contra el gobierno recién instalado en Kiev, según ellos ilegítimo. Exigían un referéndum donde puedan decidir si Crimea: _a) sigue formando parte de Ucrania, b) se integra en Rusia o c) declara su independencia._

Y lo peor sucedió. Pero no por eso fue impensable, para entonces.

Los gritos por doquier, las personas inocentes escondiéndose, la policía, el ejercito; pero habían personas que marchaban molestas y con una sola cosa en mente.

Rusia. Hay que anexarse a Rusia. Lo sentían es corazones y mentes, y no dudaron en decirlo y hacerlo.

Los habitantes de Crimea habían decidió anexarse a Rusia.

Ucrania pensó que era un mal sueño, pero no era así. Y ahora todo lo que le quedaba era apegarse a las órdenes de su jefe. Pero deseo que todo fuera un mal entendido y que Rusia no aceptara la anexión.

Lastimosamente se daría de cara con la verdad.

**Estados Unidos de América. Marzo 2014.**

**Washington DC **

-No pareces sorprendido- la voz de su jefe lo atrajo a la realidad.

Estando sentado detrás de su escritorio esperaba cualquier reacción del muchacho que estaba frente a él. Estados Unidos por el contrario dirigió su vista a su jefe de turno y comprobar que el tampoco parecía alterado, _parecía._

-Lo estoy, no creí que fuera tan complicada las cosas en Ucrania.- y de repente algo hizo un clic en su cerebro, su ceño se frunció y con gravedad dijo –Vamos a ayudarlos ¿_verdad_?-

En ese momento se hizo un pequeño silencio pues ambos; el hombre y su nación se observaban mutuamente.

-Por supuesto, muchacho. Es nuestro deber- Estados Unidos no había notado que estaba apretando su mano en un puño hasta que esas palabras lo aliviaron.

-Escucha esto- llamo la atención su jefe con un tono de voz bastante serio - necesito que hables con las naciones en Europa. Necesitamos que estén de nuestro lado en esto- termino.

La joven nación asintió conforme con lo dicho -¿Qué hay de Rusia?- pregunto.

-No tenemos que mostrarnos débiles ante ellos. Hare una petición al senado para mandar tropas a Crimea, por favor haz lo que te digo.- Para este punto el jefe de Estados Unidos se había levantado de su silla y volteo su vista a la bandera de su país.

Y dando de ese modo por terminada la reunión Estados Unidos se dirigió al unico lugar que podría comunicarse con las naciones que podrían ayudarle en este altercado…

**Cuarteles generales de la CIA.**

-Sabia que te meterías en esto- una voz cargada de reproche se escucho salir de una pantalla.

-Estados Unidos no crees que sea muy precipitado todo esto.- hablo en tono relajado la imagen de un hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio ondulado en otra pantalla. –Es decir… por lo que entiendo fue Crimea que se anexo a Rusia, no Rusia a Crimea.- término de hablar.

-Aunque así sea, no es bueno que lo dejemos salirse con la suya. No con todo lo que han ocasionado- Esa voz fue tan fuerte como un susurro, ya que nadie pareció escucharlo.

-a los pro rusos… pero necesitamos sentar a Ucrania y a Rusia a dialogar- Esa voz seria y militarizada pertenecía a un rubio de cabello peinado hacia atrás de ojos azules.

-Estoy de acuerdo, con lo que dice… Alemania-san- una voz bastante calmada dejo saber su sentir.

-¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Tú y Japón vengan a comer pasta a mi casa!- La voz cantarina y animada que provenía de una de las seis pantalla completo la primera ronda de charlas.

-Con mucho gusto Italia-kun. Pero primero resolvamos que hacer ante tan desafortunado evento- Japón no pintaba en nada de lo que pasaba, pero el estadounidense creyó que debería estar al tanto de lo que pasaba, como futuro posible aliado. Si las cosas se complicaban.

-Si Italia, en otro momento- contesto de forma resignada Alemania.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué pasa con la reunión en Rusia?- Francia lanzo al aire la pregunta, aunque el sabia la respuesta.

-Esta más que claro que no iremos- zanjo con voz dura Estados Unidos, hasta ahora solo había escuchado la opinión de todos ellos, esperado alguna negativa (lo que dijo Inglaterra no contaba) pero no las hubo.

Continuo. -El G-8, volverá ser el G-7. No vamos a seguir reuniéndonos con Rusia como si nada pasara- No escucho ninguna queja al respecto (ni siquiera de Inglaterra).

-También tendrá que haber una reunión en la ONU para discutir la validez del referéndum de Crimea- Declaro el alemán.

-Aunque digamos que no, a Rusia no le importaría. Si yo estuviera en su lugar no me importaría lo que esta escrito en un papel. No en estos casos- Inglaterra había dejado salir su opinión con bastante cinismo. Aunque era una verdad que todos sabían.

-Haremos una conferencia con la Unión Europea, si a Rusia no le importa detenerse entonces tendremos que tener una manera de sancionarlo… sin recurrir a la guerra- para Alemania; entre la crisis que vivían y esto, definitivamente no había mucho que podría animarle.

-Ve, ve, Alemania que tal si entrenamos un poco para el mundial después de la cena ¿te parece?- Italia seguía en su mundo de otro modo no se podía explicar su conducta.

-hablando de eso… ¿Qué debo llevar a Brasil?- el sonrojo de Japón ante su propia pregunta no se hizo esperar.

-_mmm_ llevare todo mi amor a todas esas damas y chicos, en especial al pequeño Brasil- el tono empalagoso del francés hizo que todos se temieran lo peor para el pobre Brasil (todos excepto Italia).

-¡ya hablamos de esto _Frog_! ¡Son unos niños!- Ya era malo que Francia metiera mano a los mayores, pero… ¡¿a los más jóvenes?! Aunque…

-Dime que sentirías si alguien hiciera lo mismo con Canadá- siguió el rubio de ojos verdes con su argumento a la espera de hacer entender al francés.

-No te preocupes por eso_ Anglaterre_. Yo seré el primero… no es así ¿_mon petit_?- Canadá que en ese momento no era invisible para el resto de naciones tan solo se sonrojo a limites insospechables mientras balbuceaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- ese grito dejo medio sordo a varios condados, eso seguro.

- y si estoy seguro de esto. Y lo estoy, también seré el primero de Estados Unidos… tal vez lo mejor sería un trió…- el francés pareció perderse en su imaginación. Mientras Japón ya tomaba nota de lo dicho.

-Muérete Francia. Y también aléjate de Canadá, si no quieres que la CIA te haga una visita.- la amenaza de Estados Unidos pareció asustar un poco al francés. _Solo un poco._

Pero definitivamente el comentario del italiano ayudo a relajar el momento, recordándoles una de los más grandes campeonatos del mundo. Y dejándose llevar por sus ocurrencias se olvidaron del problema que se les avecinaba encima.

**Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas**

**27 de marzo de 2014**

-Estamos aquí reunidos para votar con respecto a la situación territorial de Ucrania. Como ustedes saben… - Estados Unidos se encontraba relatando los acontecimientos del último mes con respecto a lo ocurrido en Crimea. No es que los demás no estuvieran enterados, pero era un hecho repetirlo y hacerles ver que la votación a favor de Ucrania era lo mejor para todos.

Los países de La Unión Europea ya habían aplicado el segundo nivel de sanciones, que incluye el bloqueo de cuentas y la prohibición de viajar a Europa a una treintena de ciudadanos del Gobierno ruso. Y según las palabras de Alemania si esto no funcionaba deberían aplicar sanciones más graves, muchos países de la Unión esperaban no llegar a eso. La falta de gas a varios todavía les siguió afectando y aunque el alemán no lo dijera a él también.

El estadounidense ya había hecho varia sanciones a Rusia; una de hechas económica, había ordenada la negación del uso de tarjetas MasterCard y Visa. Sabía que le estaba ocasionando problemas esa sanción económica, pero el ruso se negaba a ceder.

Su jefe no le había dejado viajar a verificar personalmente lo que pasaba en Crimea. Eso no hizo más que ponerlo ansioso con todo esto.

Fijo su vista en Rusia, no parecía perturbado (más de lo que estaba) y con su sonrisa eterna. El había sido uno de los últimos en llegar. Quería creer que por respeto a su hermana, que había sido una de las primeras en llegar. Cuando Estados Unidos la vio se acerco a hablar con ella y darle su apoyo, ella en forma de agradecerle lo abrazo contra sus _enormes pechos_ mientras lloraba-gritaba "gracias". _Casi_ lo dejo traumado.

-Así que vamos a empezar, la votación. Cuando mencionen su nombre; levántense y den su voto.-

-Albania- Un muchacho de piel blanca de ojos y cabello castaño claro se puso de pie. -yo voto a favor de Ucrania. Y de mantener un diálogo de paz en ambos países- el europeo, volvió a sentarse una vez hablo. En lo personal, Albania no hubiera querido meterse con el ruso, pero el estaba cerca de él como para dejarle pasar sus acciones.

-Alemania- el germano se puso de pie al instante –estoy a favor de respetar el territorio y de mantener el dialogo- contesto de forma monótona. Todavia no podia creer como un problema de Europa, termino siendo un problema a _Nivel Mundial._ Y no estaba seguro que fuera para bien el que hubiera tantas naciones implicadas.

Andorra, Arabia Saudita, no dieron una opinión diferente de los primeros pero cuando llegaron a Afganistán las cosas se pusieron raras…

El hombre de Medio Oriente que no aparentaba más de 25 años, fue rotundo con su respuesta –me abstengo de votar, pero declaro que se debe resolver la crisis sin llegar a que se metan terceros- se puso raro pues no había dejado de voltear a ver al estadounidense, y no sabían si el muchacho había entendido la indirecta, pero el resto si lo entendió.

-Argentina- un muchacho que no parecía ser mayor que Estados Unidos de cabello rubio y ojos castaños claro se paro y como si fuera en el día bastante común (lo cual lo era últimamente) voltio su vista a Inglaterra, este ultimo tan solo volvió los ojos con cansancio. No era momento para sus reclamos esperaba que el latino lo entendiera.

-La Republica de Argentina, se abstiene de votar a favor o en contra, y espero que en esta ocasión las cosas se resuelvan de forma pacífica. Y sin trucos sucios- _no pudo evitar decirlo _fue el pensamiento de Chile –Que idiota- susurro de forma aburrida.

Argelia, Angola, Antigua y Barbuda, Bangladés, Birmania, les siguieron a favor de la abstención.

-Brasil- fue el turno del mulato de ojos verde limon, podría parecer desconsiderado pero estaba pensando en cómo esto podría repercutir para el mundial que se iba a organizar en su casa. No era una actividad para llevar ese tipo riñas (que se lo preguntaran a Honduras y El Salvador) y creía que era su deber dejarlo en claro –Me voy a abstener de votar. Pero espero que los diálogos ayuden a relajar la tensión y dejar en claro que para la festividad el mundial hecho en mi casa- para entonces todos voltearon a verlo con curiosidad – No serán permitidos ninguna clase de agresión de ningún tipo en este tema. Y sin más… ¡los espero en mi casa en junio!- y sin más interrupciones de esa índole, siguieron la votación.

No fue una sorpresa que Birmania y Bielorrusia votaran en contra del respeto territorial. Lo que si fue…

-Bolivia- una chica algo bajita de piel bronceada cabello negro y ojos marrones se levanto de su asiento voltio a ver a todas las naciones que se encontraban en la sala y hablo –El Estado Plurinacional de Bolivia; cree que la Federación de Rusia tiene derecho a mantener el territorio de Crimea bajo su jurisdicción.- Y Estados Unidos frunció el seño ante la declaración, desde hace un buen tiempo Bolivia le estaba siguiendo los pasos a Venezuela en llevarle la contraria en todo, y si ella voto en contra, Venezuela también lo haría.

Todos estaban ocupados oyendo la declaración de la nación sudamericana, que no notaron como la sonrisa de Rusia se ensancho. Eso era nuevo debía admitirlo, además de Cuba y ahora Venezuela muy pocos países de América le llevaban la contraria a Estados Unidos, una idea se hizo en su mente –Debería hablar con ella y también con Argentina y Brasil, puede que hasta lleguemos a ser mejores amigos, da.- _y de paso molestar a Estados Unidos en su zona de influencia_. Pensó.

Puede que los hayan suspendido de los G-8, pero todavía le quedaban los BRICS, tal vez ya era hora de demostrar que no estaba aislado como creían. Pero esperaría un poco más… solo un poco. El G8, no era mas que la posicion que muchas naciones queria alcanzar; era estar a la altura de los mejores._ Y el era uno de los mejores._

Bhután, Bulgaria, Cabo Verde, Camerún, Canadá, Catar, Chad, Chile, Chipre, Colombia, Corea del Sur, Costa Rica, Croacia, Dinamarca, Eslovaquia, Eslovenia, España, Estonia, Filipinas, Finlandia, Francia, Georgia , Grecia, Guatemala, Guinea, Haití, Honduras, Hungría, Indonesia, Irlanda, Islandia, Islas Marshall, Islas Salomón, Italia, Japón, Jordania, Kiribati, Kuwait, Letonia, Liberia, Libia, Liechtenstein, Lituania, Luxemburgo, Macedonia, Madagascar , Malasia, Malaui, Maldivas, Malta, Mauricio, México, Micronesia, Moldavia, Mónaco, Montenegro, Todos ellos votaron en favor de Ucrania.

Estados Unidos se animo por ese hecho. Pero para entonces Rusia simplemente ya estaba ideando la forma de desestimar este referéndum y también poniendo atención a las naciones que se abstenían como los que votaban a su favor. Ya había descubierto una sorpresa ¿porque no esperar otras?.

-Nicaragua- la chica de cabello negro largo ondulado y ojos azules se paro como si fuera la más importante de todos allí (para ella lo era o sería muy pronto) a muchos en Europa les divertía los jóvenes que parecían las naciones de América (algunas parecían más jóvenes que Estados Unidos) la chica aquí junto a Bolivia tal vez pasarían por chicas de dieciséis años. Tan maduros como la edad que representaban.

-Estoy a favor de reconocer que el territorio pertenece a Rusia- _Esto era el colmo._ Se dijo a si mismo Estados Unidos, si ellos querían llevarle la contraria en muchas cosas no le molestaría (no tanto) pero estar a favor de Rusia… tenía que hacer algo.

-muy bien, ahora nombrare a las naciones ausentes en el referéndum; Belice, Bosnia y Herzegovina, Congo, Costa de Marfil, Emiratos Árabes Unidos, Guinea Ecuatorial, Ghana, Granada, Guinea-Bisáu, Irán, Israel, Kirguistán, Laos, Líbano, Marruecos, Omán, Serbia, Tayikistán, Timor Oriental, Tonga, Turkmenistán, Tuvalu, Vanuatu, Yemen.- Cuando termino de nombrarlos le dio la palabra a Alemania, este le agradeció de manera corta.

El aleman tomando el lugar del otro rubio se arreglo la garganta y hablo. -De acuerdo, escuchen. A favor; 100. En contra; 11. Los que se abstuvieron; 58. Y los ausentes; 24.- el germano hizo un momento de silencio en caso de alguna duda –Con este se deja en claro que en La resolución 68/262 de la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas, la mayoría esta en contra de la anexión de Crimea a Rusia.- y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Rusia, el estadounidense no pudo contener su sonrisa satisfecha, la cual se retiro gracias a los dicho por el eslavo.

- la resolución fue contraproducente y acusó a todos los países occidentales de usar presiones y chantajes para buscar votos de aprobación, da.- la sonrisa en el rostro de Rusia no se reitro en ningún momento –por lo tanto carece de significado. Pero deseo firmemente evitar utilizar la fuerza bruta, y espero entrar en diálogos para mantener la paz- para cuando Rusia termino de hablar, oyeron el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada abruptamente, no les tomo mucho tiempo para notar que quien había sido fue Ucrania.

Rusia pensó que tendría que ser sincero con su hermana en lo que respectaba a su posición (una charla como hermanos no como naciones.)

Nadie pensó que las cosas se desarrollarían de esta manera y menos como lo harían en los próximos meses…

Continuara….

* * *

-La **Guerra del fútbol** o la **Guerra de las 100 horas** fue un conflicto armado ocurrido del 14 al 18 de julio de 1969 en América Central, entre las repúblicas de El Salvador y Honduras. Esta guerra fue llamada así por la coincidencia de la tensión entre ambos países con un partido de fútbol que el 26 de junio de 1969 enfrentó a las selecciones nacionales de El Salvador y Honduras, con motivo de las eliminatorias para la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1970. El nombre con el que se conoce a esta guerra fue acuñado por el reportero polaco Ryszard Kapuściński.

-La resolución 68/262 de la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas (llamada "Integridad territorial de Ucrania") fue aprobada el 27 de marzo de 2014 en respuesta a la Crisis de Crimea. Aprobada por 100 países, la resolución afirmó el compromiso de las Naciones Unidas para reconocer a Crimea como parte de Ucrania, rechazando el referéndum de Crimea de 2014.

-25 de marzo: Los líderes del Grupo de los Siete países, que no incluye a Rusia han acordado expulsar al país del G8 "hasta que cambie su actuación" en la crisis de Ucrania sin embargo Rusia quiere seguir en el G-8.

-21 de marzo: Los jefes de Estado y de Gobierno de la Unión Europea han firmado con el primer ministro de Ucrania, Arseni Yatseniuk, el acuerdo de asociación que se ofreció al anterior Gobierno de Kiev y cuyo rechazo en noviembre desencadenó las protestas. Al mismo tiempo, Crimea afirma que 72 unidades militares ucranianas han pasado a ser rusas.

-22 de marzo: Tras la anexión del territorio a Rusia, Fuerzas rusas asaltan unidades ucranianas y obligan a sus soldados a rendirse, un nuevo episodio que deja en evidencia la indecisión de Ucrania sobre el futuro de sus militares en la península.

-19 de marzo: A falta de un trámite parlamentario, Crimea ya forma parte de Rusia y a Putin se le plantean tres alternativas: la inacción, en la que puede optar por no hacer nada y esperar acontecimientos; la subversión,en la que puede preferir actuar en la periferia y la invasión, en la que puede decidir penetrar en el resto de Ucrania.

-20 de marzo :Obama descarta que su país vaya a emprender cualquier acción militar tras la anexión rusa de la península de Crimea y apuesta por la diplomacia como solución al conflicto. Mientras Rusia contraataca imponiendo su propia lista de castigos a políticos de EEUU en respuesta a las sanciones impuestas por Obama. La Duma, por su parte, ratifica la anexión de Crimea y Sebastopol a Rusia a finales de esta semana.

-16 de marzo: Se ha convocado en Crimea un referéndum que se presenta como la respuesta ilegal de Putin a la destitución del presidente prorruso ucraniano. Los crimeos acuden en masa a votar mientras que la UE declara ilegal el referéndum y advierte de que 'el resultado no será reconocido'. Además, Ucrania y Rusia han acordado una tregua en Crimea hasta el 21 de marzo.

-17 de marzo: Las encuestas del sondeo celebrado en Crimea muestran un apoyo del 93% a la unión con Rusia y una participación del 80%. Por lo tanto, Crimea pide de manera formal su incorporación a Rusia.

-15 de marzo: Decenas de miles de personas marchan en Moscú por la paz en protesta por la "agresión rusa contra Ucrania" y contra Putin. Por su parte, Rusia veta la resolución de la ONU contra el referéndum en Crimea que declara que este "no puede tener validez" y urge a los Estados y organizaciones internacionales a no reconocerlo.

-6 de marzo: Obama ordena la congelación de activos y la prohibición de viajar a Estados Unidos a aquellos implicados en la amenaza de la integridad territorial y de la soberanía de Ucrania con el fin de castigar a aquellos responsables de la incursión rusa en Crimea. Además el gobierno de Crimea adelanta al 16 de Marzo el referéndum para determinar el futuro estatus de la región.

-8 de marzo: Obama y Merkel coinciden en que la salida a la crisis en Crimea pasa por el diálogo directo entre Rusia, Ucrania y observadores de la ONU.

-11 de marzo : Yanukovich ataca al nuevo Gobierno de Kiev, donde "actúan neofascistas, despiden a los policías y hay más violencia contra los ucranianos y quieren dar armas a las organizaciones nacionalistas". Yanukovich se ha dirige a Occidente: "Estáis ciegos, no recordáis el fascismo en Europa".

-12 de marzo: Mientras Crimea declara su independencia, los líderes de los países miembros del G-7 piden a Rusia poner fin a todas sus acciones a para 'anexionarse' a Crimea.

-4 de marzo: Putin aclara que no hay necesidad de intervenir militarmente en Crimea pero añade que si se desbordase la situación se reserva el derecho a hacerlo. Además, el mandatario ha precisado que no contempla la anexión de la república autónoma de Crimea.

-En noviembre empezaron las protestas ciudadanas por el descontento ante la negativa de las autoridades a la firma de un Acuerdo de Asociación con la Unión Europea (UE). En la última semana de febrero, los choques en la plaza de la Independencia dejaron 82 muertos. Yanukovich fue destituido y se nombró un gobierno de transición.

-En Ucrania, son muchas las provincias que tienen una simpatía hacia Rusia, pero el caso de Crimea es distinto**.** Los habitantes de la península siempre se sintieron más bien rusos, o al menos, no parte de Ucrania. Eso se vio reflejado en sus gobernantes, a pesar de que el cargo de primer ministro era designado desde Kiev.

-Para el representante permanente de Rusia ante Naciones Unidas, Vitali Churkin, los resultados de la votación de la Asamblea General demuestran que "no se puede hablar de un aislamiento de Rusia". "El resultado es bastante bueno para nosotros, hemos obtenido una victoria moral y -política", afirmó Churkin y agregó que "muchos países se han quejado de que recibieron una fuerte presión de las potencias occidentales para que votaran a favor de la resolución". Por su parte, el senador ruso Mijaíl Marguelov afirmó que Occidente no consiguió unidad y cohesión en torno a una condena al plebiscito en Crimea.

-La Unión Europea debería pensarlo mil veces antes de imponer sanciones serias contra Rusia, ya que su intercambio comercial con este país es bastante considerable en comparación con el de EEUU y el país euroasiático. Pero no lo hicieron y las sanciones alimentarias les están pasando facturas. (mas adelanto hablo de ello)

-Chile, Colombia, Perú, México, Panamá, Costa Rica, Guatemala, Honduras y República Dominicana apoyaron el texto en defensa del principio de integridad territorial y denunciando lailegalidad** del referéndum** del 16 de marzo en Crimea, en el que la gran mayoría de la población de la península votó su incorporación a Rusia, aceptada por el Kremlin.

-Votaron en contra de la resolución cuatro países del ALBA ((Alianza Bolivariana para los Pueblos de Nuestra América): Venezuela, Bolivia, Nicaragua y Cuba.

-Entre los que se abstuvieron se encuentran **Brasil, Argentina**, Uruguay, Ecuador, Paraguay y El Salvador.

-La crisis en Ucrania tiene varias implicaciones diplomáticas y políticas para América Latina, además de la cuestión de los tradicionales alineamientos cercanos o no a Estados Unidos.

-Una de estas cuestiones es la legalidad del referéndum y la posterior anexión rusa teniendo en cuenta **la situación de las Islas Malvinas**, cuya soberanía reclama Argentina, y donde en marzo de 2013 se aprobó en referéndum por un 99.8% seguir siendo territorio de ultramar del Reino Unido.

-Más de América Latina y Rusia en el tercer episodio.

-Entre las abstenciones sobresalió sin duda la de Brasil, por su carácter de potencia regional, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que es miembro del grupo BRICS de grandes economías emergentes, integrado también justamente por Rusia, junto a India, China y Sudáfrica.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rusia y su Punto de Vista. Parte 2.**

**Conferencia de la Unión Europea.**

**Miércoles 09 de Julio del 2014.**

-Muy bien. Ya que estamos todos reunidos, podremos empezar la reunión…- la voz pertenecía a un hombre de cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y ojos azules.

-Como sabrán la crisis de Crimea, se ha estado saliendo de control. Rusia niega ayudar a los pro-rrusos. El gobierno de Ucrania parece atado de manos y pies, y nos ha pedido ayuda. Que no le negaremos…- Continuo hablando, mientras los otros se limitaban a escucharlo.

Bueno no todos.

España parecía abatido, algo extraño. Tanto Veneciano como Romano parecían estar en otro mundo, eso no era tan extraño. Inglaterra se limitaba a tomar una taza de té sin perder detalle de lo que se decía. Francia sostenía una expresión de concentración, mientras que debajo de la mesa hacia intento de meterle mano al español.

Pero quien parecía fuera de personalidad, además del español era Holanda. Movía deprisa los pies debajo de la mesa en signo de desesperación, sus dedos en la mesa no habían dejado de tocar la base de igual manera, y hasta en su expresión se le notaba bastante fastidiado de estar aquí. En un momento a otro, fijo su vista en el lugar de la reunión.

No era la pomposa sala de reuniones acostumbrada y tampoco era la sala, que alguno de ellos ocuparía. Pero la reunión fue propuesta de manera tan rápida, que nadie pudo objetar por el lugar. Mucho menos por ese ruido que se escuchaba de fondo, que el neerlandés juraba no era ni la mitad de ensordecedor de lo que en realidad era.

-Aunque Noruega, Liechtenstein, Islandia y Montenegro no forman parte de la Unión Europea han decidido ayudarnos implementando, sanciones de la misma índole. Estados Unidos, Australia y Canadá también han hecho sanciones por su parte…- Al canadiense le hubiese hecho feliz saber que esta vez el germano recordó quien era.

Solo habría que abrir la puerta y ese sonido podría escucharse diez veces más… y el estuvo tentado a hacerlo.

Bélgica y Luxemburgo que de alguna manera entendieron el pensamiento de su hermano, se limitaron a observarlo y a rogar en silencio que no cometiera ninguna tontería. Aunque en ese momento, ellos tampoco lo calificarían de locura.

-Entonces lo unico que se me ocurre, es aumentar las sanciones a Rusia... ¿Hay alguien que tenga una mejor idea?- Para cuando termino de hablar, el alemán espero pacientemente a que alguien alzara la voz.

-¿Y si dejamos que Estados Unidos nos ayude?- La pregunta fue hecha por Croacia; un hombre de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes. El era uno de los miembros recientes de la Unión.

-Sí. Tal vez el tenga varias ideas. Incluso creo que hasta tendría de más.- Rumania apoyo a su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, entre más rápido se arreglara esto, más rápido podrían concentrarse en lo que pasaba afuera en este momento.

-Pero, por supuesto que no. Este es un problema de Europa y como tal debe ser tratado por nosotros.- Austria dio su opinión. Bastante dura e inflexible. Pero, para él los trapos sucios nunca debían lavarse fuera de casa. Y esta no sería diferente.

-El señor Austria, tiene razón. ¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir algo así Rumania?!- el austriaco por otro lado recibió el total de apoyo de Hungría. En parte también porque se trataba del rumano, al que no soportaba.

-¡Entonces tú aporta alguna idea!- Para en ese momento ambos se observaban de manera agria.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alemania en aumentar las sanciones. Y por parte de Estados Unidos, estoy seguro que se meterá en esto, así que evitemos que sea más tarde que temprano.- al caballero ingles le pareció un buen momento para hablar, el tampoco quería perder más tiempo del necesario en este lugar.

-Creo que también debemos tratar un tema…- Aunque quedaba en claro que ellos no entendieron nada. Todos voltearon su vista ahora a Suecia sentado junto a Finlandia. –Y este es un tema mundial, que ya no podemos posponer…- el sueco por su parte fijo su vista en el germano. Y puede que casi no entendiera lo que hablo pero eso fue suficiente para que el otro rubio entendiera. Más no por eso quiso decir algo.

-¿Cual es el tema Su?- curioseo el fines. Y el sueco hablo de una manera solemne y tranquila, lástima que nadie comprendiera.

Y no queda más que decir, que todas las miradas fueron a parar a Finlandia. Para traducir lo que el sueco hablo. –Su dijo; Necesitamos hablar con Israel, por lo que esta pasando en Gaza. Pero creo que debemos hablar con Palestina y tratar de encontrar una manera de solucionar su problema de asociarse a la ONU.- tradujo de inmediato la "esposa" del otro.

-¡Vaya _Sverige_, eres todo un altruista!- Comento Dinamarca divertido por lo dicho. Las mirada fueron fijadas de manera discreta (y no tan discretas) en cierto germano rubio de ojos azules. Incluso Veneciano dejo de prestar atencion a lo que hacia a "escondidas" con su hermano, para voltear a verlo, con rostro preocupado.

Y aunque en ese momento el ruido que provenia de afuera se hizo mas fuerte. No lo notaron.

-Eso es un tema, el cual cada uno como pais independiente, deberia manejar.- Y aunque fue dicho de forma breve y correcta, a nadie le paso desapercibida su ceño fruncido y vista desenfocada.

-Eso es cierto _mon ami_. Asi como algunos de nosotros ya ha reconocida a Palestina como estado...- Volteo su vista a las naciones representantes de Europa del este. –Otros todavia no creemos, que esa sea la solucion.- Termino por hablar el frances.

-Pero hasta en America, la mayor parte ha reconocido su existencia- No. No fue España quien dijo eso, ni Inglaterra. El que hablo fue Portugal; de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde limon, su rasgo mas sobresaliente era esa cicatriz vertical en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con hermano Francia y Alemania!- increiblemente Italia del norte no solto ninguno de sus tic del habla. Definitivamente el tampoco queria hablar de esto, de hecho nada de lo que molestara al aleman, seria algo que italia fuera a hablar.

-Bueno...-hablo el galo de manera despreocupada . –_America siempre ha sido otra cosa..._- Rio ante su propia ocurrencia.

-Entiendo- Contesto tranquilo el sueco. _Pero no podemos seguir defendiendo lo indefendible._

Para entonces el ruido se habia hecho mucho mas fuerte, tanto asi que esta vez pudieron escuchar un poco de lo que pasaba afuera_; ¡Oleee! ¡Oleeee! ¡Oleee, oleee, oleee!_ _¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! _incluso creyeron escuchar !_Brasil, decime qué se siente! _Pero ante todo eran palabras en español... Eso solo significaba una cosa… -

-¡Maldición! ¡Fue en penaltis! ¡Todo fue en penaltis!- Italia Romano que _no había puesto y ni le interesaba_ poner atención a lo que pasaba en la reunión; había estado escuchando con su celular y audífonos (y su hermano también) la semifinal del Mundial. Aunque por su expresión y forma de maldecir nadie podía decir si estaba feliz o molesto con el resultado.

-Si ya no queda nada más que decirnos. Entonces todos podemos volver a afuera ¿cierto?- Bélgica volteo a ver a su hermano mayor, parecía decaído su agitación también se había ido, hasta parecía _triste._

-Creo que ya no tenemos más que hablar… así que…- El germano ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando, fue halado de la mano por Veneciano, que iba corriendo detrás de su hermano, detrás de ellos España y Portugal corrieron también ; uno, para ver a distintas personas y dos, porque para esas personas el futbol era _casi _lo más importante.

Y una vez abierta la puerta, se pudo escuchar de manera más clara el ruido. Y lo que parecía ser una entonación;

_-_  
_"¡Brasil, decime qué se siente tener en casa a tu papá!_

_¡Te juro que aunque pasen los años, nunca nos vamos a olvidar!..._

_¡Que el Diego te gambeteó, que Cani te vacunó, que estás llorando desde Italia hasta hoy!_

_¡A Messi lo vas a ver, la Copa nos va a traer, Maradona es más grande que Pelé!"_  
_-_

-hermano mayor ¿Vamos?- Luxemburgo; un pelirrojo claro de ojos avellana. Había puesto una mano en el hombro del neerlandés, que parecía bastante…bueno bastante quieto.

-Perdí…Perdí otra vez.- hablo en voz baja Holanda. –Esta vez en cuartos…- eso último lo dijo con el tono más sombrío que hubieran escuchado en él.

-Es todo un rey sin corona ¿eh?- hablo por lo bajo Francia, que se había quedado un poco más, curioso del carácter del neerlandés.

-Al menos fue más lejos que tu _Frog_.- pronuncio él ingles, mientras se levantaba cosa que hizo que el galo también lo hiciera y se fueran juntos.

-yo fui más lejos que tu también. _Anglaterre_- contesto simplón y divertido el otro rubio.

-_¡Bloody git_!- se escucho el grito del anglosajón aunque no tanto por la que se oía de fondo.

Los demás fueron despejando el área de reunión de manera rápida, hasta Bélgica se las había arreglado para levantar a su hermano e irse de ahí.

Habían pedido a Brasil, todavía apático ante su derrota contra Alemania, un lugar para hablar de manera rápida sin irse muy lejos del estadio. Y les había conseguido un salón dos pisos abajo del mismo estadio; que no era nada _glamuroso_, argumento Polonia. Que por cierto se había pasado toda la reunión viendo unas revistas de moda.

Y si. A ninguno de ellos se les paso por la cabeza dejar Brasil (ni siquiera Alemania) porque no había nada más _importante/anhelado_ que la mundial, este año (según sea el punto de vista). Incluso aunque sus jefes los mandaron a otras reuniones, siguieron regresando a ver personalmente los partidos… Aunque pensándolo bien _casi todas _las naciones andaban por aquí…

Y ninguno de ellos, pensaba irse hasta saber quién era el vencedor. Por otro lado había que callarles la boca a los pequeños americanos, pues a muchos no les había hecho en gracia su frasecita de "_América para los americanos"._

_Más vale que Alemania ganara contra Argentina. O era hombre/nación muerta._

**Moscú, Rusia. **

**Jueves 10 de julio del 2014.**

_-Fuiste muy cruel Vanya. _

Eso le había hecho tambalearse mentalmente.

_-No tenías que apoyarlos._

Eso no estaba en discusión.

_-¿Acaso me ves como tu enemigo?_

¡Pero por supuesto que no! ¡Era su hermana!

_-¿Tanto te molestaba que ingresara a la Unión Europea? ¡Ya no te reconozco!- _

Si. Le molestaba ese hecho y había hecho muchas cosas para evitarlo. Pero lo que paso hace unos meses fue algo espontaneo, en donde increíblemente nadie (ni siquiera él) se lo habría imaginado. Tampoco era justo, que su hermana no viera que los occidentales, simplemente la estaban usando. Ese trato para adherirse a la OTAN y la Unión no eran los más flexibles para ella, tan solo para los otros países, si firmaba alguno de ellos, prácticamente se dejaría tratar como paria.

Ellos no querían ayudarla, lo que querían, era tener un pretexto para poder rodearlo mas cómodamente. Y ni siquiera era por propia iniciativa, en eso estaban metidas las manos de cierto americano, que siempre tacho de malcriado y consentido.

Toda esa clase de pensamientos y mas portaba, consigo mismo un hombre que podría pasar por los 29 años, de una estatura excesiva y de cabellos rubios tan claros que parecían plateados. Aunque lo que más resaltara de él fueran sus ojos de un color purpura claro.

Y antes de darse cuenta, ya se estaba acercando a la oficina de su jefe. La amable secretaria al verlo entrar le sonrió y ofreció algunos bocadillos, que el rechazo con una sonrisa de vuelta. Al contrario de lo que pasaba con las naciones y los habitantes de sus territorios; los suyos jamás se habían asustado de él (metería las manos al fuego o mejor aún le metería las manos al fuego, a quien dijera lo contrario).

Como sea. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que le permitieran ingresar a la oficina de su superior. El presidente de la Federación de Rusia.

-Siento la tardanza, pero algo me tomo más tiempo del previsto- Fue lo primero que dijo Rusia al entrar a la oficina de su jefe.

-Y puede saber ¿Cuáles fueron ese algo?- Su jefe por el contrario no había dejado de observar algunos papeles sobre la mesa.

-Solo eran asuntos personales, señor.- El hombre sentado detrás del escritorio detuvo su quehacer para inspeccionarlo, una vez acabada le sonrió de manera tranquila.

-Esta bien. No tienes que decirme _camarada_- y esa respuesta tranquilizo al otro eslavo.

-Te traje aquí, para decirte que la Unión Europea y sus aliados nos han vuelto a sancionar… Ya no estaremos dispuestos a que ellos crean tener el control de la situación-

-por supuesto, señor- coincidió la nación, puesto que no quería nada mas que hacerles ver, que no estaban tratando con un cualquiera. El era Rusia.

Su jefe suspiro -Ah._ Camarada_ Rusia, no deja de parecerme sorprenderte, el hecho de que seas tú el que más los haya salvado de sí mismos. Y sea al que menos respeten. ¿No te aburre esta vieja Europa?- Para entonces su jefe ya no lo estaba observando más bien buscaba algo en su escritorio; lo cual resulto ser un libro.

-No. No me aburre- esa respuesta fue dada junto a una sonrisa. Porque era verdad. Europa podría ser vieja, pero jamás aburrida… aunque esa frase le recordó a cierto personaje pequeño y francés.

-ya veo- el hombre se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a su nación, deposito el libro en sus manos y antes de que el más alto leyera de que trataba, su superior siguió hablando.

–Voy a levantar sanciones alimentarias por un año- anuncio una vez alejado de la nación.

Esperen... ¿Qué?

-Señor, y porque…- pero no lo dejo continuar

–Mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro; he leído detenidamente y varias compañías alemanas, italianas y noruegas han faltado a los sectores de higiene...-Tenía algo de sentido lo que decía pero no todo.

-por otro lado he revisado y encontrado; que somos sus principales comerciantes de lácteos, verduras, hortalizas entre otros productos primarios- Ahora todo estaba empezando a encajar… aunque faltaba las piezas más importantes…

-Mientras vetamos por un año los alimentos, he encontrado socios que podrían suministrarnos sin ninguna dificultad los mismos productos… y al contrario de los países de la Unión no tienen ningún problema con nosotros, más allá de las apariencias…- Bueno. El rompecabezas se armo solo.

-¿Y quiénes son señor?- pregunto el eslavo ansioso de saber; quienes iban a ser sus nuevos socios comerciales y posiblemente futuros _amigos._

-Ecuador, Argentina, Chile, Colombia y nuestro aliado de los BRICS; Brasil. Casi todos vendrán de Latinoamérica- Y Rusia esta vez espero a que su jefe hablara, expectante.

- América Latina es un aliado natural y un socio comercial prometedor. Rusia, estamos tratando de recuperar las oportunidades perdidas- Eso hizo un clic en la mente de la nación. Y sonrió. Completamente divertido de que su jefe haya pensado lo mismo que él pensó no hace mucho.

-Estoy de acuerdo con su punto de vista señor. De hecho yo iba a sugerirle un acercamiento a esa región en especial; puesto que ha adquirido una nueva dinámica cualitativa, y la línea latinoamericana se ha convertido en una de las más efectivas de nuestra política exterior.- Y en todo lo dicho el ruso no había dejado de sonreír.

-Así es, _camarada_.- el superior de la nación no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho de cuan consiente era el otro de lo que decía.

A pesar de la crisis económica global, la balanza comercial del país con esa región se mantenía 17.500 millones de dólares, un nivel récord durante los últimos años, pero por encima de todo sería tonto no darse cuenta que algunos países ya se habían alejado del contexto de _Tercer Mundo y tenían más voz en el concierto de naciones._; algunos lo seguían siendo pero no por eso iban a dejar escapar la oportunidad de mantener alianzas.

No habían aliados pequeños. Y eso es algo que cada nación que se había sentado en el trono de _Potencia Mundial _lo sabía.

-Todo nos indica que Latinoamérica está dispuesta a cooperar, un hecho que no podemos dejar pasar. Nuestros expertos analizaron y decidieron que; centremos nuestros esfuerzos en la cooperación con la región a nivel político y técnico-militar… Aunque los chinos, por su parte, apuestan por la esfera económica mientras estrechan lazos amistosos a nivel político.-

Cierto China. En los últimos años había estado escalonando posiciones. Y aunque el oriental no había votado a favor de él. Todavía seguía siendo un gran socio. Y una de las personas que el europeo más _querría tener cerca_. -Hay una junta con los BRICS en unos días en Brasil- anuncio el hombre de más edad–Pero antes quiero que hagas una parada y después de la reunión vayas a algunos lugares.- término de hablar una vez sentido en su silla reclinable.

Y su jefe le conto cada una de las acciones que tendría que llevar a cabo. No escatimo ni un solo momento en instruirlo, al final le señalo el libro y el más alto al recordarlo, leyó la tapa del mismo. _"los latinoamericanos y los rusos, son más parecidos de lo que creen"_ rezaba en la portada.

-Se de sobra, que te gravaras cada palabra- confirmo su jefe.

-Por supuesto señor, da.- tal era su nivel de alegría que había dejado escapar su muletilla.

-América es otra cosa. ¿No te parece?- pronuncio al aire el más bajo

-Le doy la razón señor. De todos los personajes que han entrado a la escena en el teatro de las ideas universales, ninguno tan inesperado ni tan extraño como América. Y aun así, pensamos que ellos giran a nuestro alrededor, cuando tal vez somos nosotros los que giramos a su alrededor.- Al menos, esa era una idea bastante real, para la nación del invierno eterno.

-Debo hacer maletas pronto señor…Lo mantendré informado de todo- para entonces el jefe de Rusia le hizo un gesto de salida.

En su mente comenzó a hacer una lista de todo lo que debería llevar; entre ellas ropa menos abrigada, puesto que si algo recordaba el eslavo, de la Habana, era su incesante calor. Aunque no era su única parada en un lugar de clima del trópico, pero si sería su primera parada…_mmm_ tambien deberia hacer unas llamadas.

**Río de Janeiro, Brasil.**

**En un salón VIP. En ese preciso momento…**

-¡Muy bien es el momento de mostrar su amor y aprecio por mí!- el chico que hablo no era otro que la representación humana de Argentina, y una vez terminado se lanzo a reír de manera estruendosa.

-¡Vamos familia! ¡No sean tímidos, _Che_!- Siguió dándole con su increíble buen humor, que nadie iba a arruinarle, por ningún motivo.

-El ganar si que se le subió, a la cabeza- apunto Paraguay; de cabello castaño, tez clara y ojos negro.

-No te fijes. Que a ese _weon_ todo se le sube- soltó con sarcasmo Chile; su tez morena clara, cabello negro y ojos azules. Por otro lado nadie iba a negar, que la responsabilidad de que la copa se quedara en el continente descansaba sobre el vivaracho rubio hispano.

_Históricamente Europa descubrió y conquisto América pero futbolísticamente hablando jamás lo han conquistado. Y más le valia a Argentina ganar o si no…_

-¿han visto a Brasil?- la pregunta fue hecha por Uruguay, de ojos azules y cabello rubio caoba; sus rasgos contrastaban con los de su mellizo Paraguay.

-No creo que venga- Pronuncio el chileno de manera seria. _Y tampoco es un mártir para hacerlo. _Apunto mentalmente.

El uruguayo siguió viendo alrededor del cuarto. Haití; un chico de estatura media, ojos turquesa y tez negra, se encontraba hablando con un chico al que no recordaba su nombre; pero sostenía un oso entre sus manos. En un sofá, podía ver perfectamente a Bolivia riendo con Perú y Ecuador, y tomando lo que parecía ser tequila (cortesía de México, pues trajo como unas cincuenta cajas). Resguardándola como los buenos hermanos que eran con ella. Y también por el hecho de que una vez ebria Bolivia se dejaba llevar por competencias absurdas.

Cuba no había dudado en ningún momento de sacar a bailar a varias naciones del Caribe, que siguiera así, y se mantuviera alejado de cierto gringo. Según tenía entendido el debía marcharse hoy mismo para atender asuntos con su jefe. Por su parte Venezuela estaba en una esquina hablando por teléfono, como podía escuchar con la música tan alta… era todo un misterio. Por otro lado era raro que las islas del Caribe hayan decidido participar, puesto que se aislaban a sí mismos de muchas cosas…

Y si hubiera preguntado a alguno, la simple respuesta de estos era; por el hecho de que todos ellos eran _bastante intensos_. Así que preferían estar al margen de lo que pasaba en la masa continental…Pero bueno.

Colombia; la melliza de Venezuela, hacia lo suyo bailando con Jamaica; un muchacho de tez oscura, con lentes negros, su rasgo más sobresaliente era las rastras que le llegaban al cuello. Panamá por su parte estaba junto a Republica Dominicana y Puerto Rico, mezclando canciones (que sonaban realmente bien).

Incluso Costa Rica _estaba hablando_ con sus hermanos más cercanos; Nicaragua, El Salvador y Honduras, y parecían bastante contentos. Por otro lado Estados Unidos, estaba hablando con un chico de piel morena clara cabello negro y ojos avellanas y una chica que podría llegarle al cuello, al rubio; de piel bronceada ojos castaños oscuros y cabello marrón, eran; México y Guatemala. Y por la expresión de esos tres no parecían estar hablando nada divertido. Para nadie era un secreto la razón de tanta seriedad; _la inmigración ilegal de menores, los había puesto en alerta roja._

Aunque no eran solo ellos los involucrados, el resto; Honduras y El Salvador, no parecían tan estresados por el hecho. Aun así, les deseo suerte. La iban a necesitar.

Se había dado cuenta que el brasileño no estaba, eso era un hecho.

Pero no por eso despego, la mirada del trió del norte. Estados Unidos parecía dirigirse hacia Guatemala y ella por su expresión seria y forma de hablar pareció, calmar al rubio. México también hablo pero él ahora portaba una mirada conciliadora para la más baja mientras palmeaba el hombro de su otro vecino. Una vez relajados por todo lo que se habían dicho, parecía que habían cambiado la conversación a algo mucho más placentero, al menos así lo demostraba la estruendosa risa de su primo, y la más arrebatada del mexicano y la de su hermana/prima que apenas y se escuchaba.

Cualquiera persona normal que los hubiera visto, habría dado por sentado que eran un grupo de chicos que iba a secundaria y preparatoria (en el caso de Cuba y Dominicana tal vez 22) .Y pese a que no todo era perfecto, en esta fiesta, definitivamente sería un buen cuadro para recordar en familia. Pues no todos los días evitaban tratarse mal… y también matarse… ¿Podría ser herencia también esa conducta?

Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro y a alguien más alto que él ponerse tras su espalda. –Argentina no se cansa de llamar la atención nunca ¿eh?- No. Ahora si todo era perfecto, pues estaba _toda la familia reunida._

_América es otra cosa; es decir, no es África, no es Asia, no es una sucursal transatlántica de Europa. Pero esa diferencia es muy visible y tangible y audible como para requerir de un libro que la revele. Claro que es otra cosa; pero, ¿qué cosa?... (Anónimo)._

_Continuara..._

* * *

Notas:

-"América para los americanos", sí, la frase tiene sentido y más cuando el país donde se originó la frase, Estados Unidos, al final logró subirse al barco de los octavos de final de un Mundial tan hispanoparlante que parece que sólo un buque europeo (o dos) podría hundir.

-La canción "Brasil decime que se siente…" es una canción popularizada en el mundial, hecha por un argentino. Lo cual lo volvió un símbolo para los argentinos de que iban a ganar el mundial. Hace un rato me mandaron un privado, preguntando si tenia algo contra Brasil; por lo que habia puesto, y un poco avergonzada y sorprendida respondo, que nada que ver. Brasil es un pais que me parece interesante y me encantaria visitarlo. Lo de la cancion fue una inspiracion por el hecho de que aun habiendole ganado a Holanda los argentinos seguian molestando a Brasil por su derrota, en el momento del juego. Si halguien cree lo contrario, entonces eliminare esa parte. No quiero hacer sentir incomodo a alguien...

-La Unión Europea decidió aumentar las sanciones a Rusia, ellos por su parte contrarrestaron sancionando los alimentos exportados de la Unión por un año. (Más de esto en el siguiente capi)

-El mismo dia de llevarse a cabo la sanción, el presidente de Rusia inicio su gira histórica por América Latina. (Más de esto en el sig. Capitulo)

-La razón de porque no han tocado el tema sobre lo que pasa en Gaza los países de la Unión Europea es muy interesante (les recomiendo leer sobre eso)

-Otra punto a esto; es el hecho de que la propia Alemania no haya puesto ni hablado sobre lo que pasaba con Israel, (creo que todos tenemos una idea de por qué no se quiere meter)

-Al contrario de lo que muchos creen, varios paises de la Union Europea han reconocido a Palestina, casi todos ellos forma parte del este de Europa. Aunque fue antes de Entrar a ella, por otra parte los paises de Europa Occidental aun se resisten a la idea de reconocerlo. .

-El continente americano y europeo, fueron los más distantes en reconocer a Palestina como estado; esto en parte a los fuerte lazos que los une con Israel (hablare de eso en otro capi)

-Los numeros que mencione sobre comercio entre Rusia y America Latina; son reales. Eso y la forma en que se a acercado Rusia a los paises de la región; atraves de lazos militares-politicos.

-Este mundial ha hecho lo que ningún político de Centroamérica pudo; unir a la región y el hecho de que sea Costa Rica (la más renuente a integrarse a la región y al SICA) es increíble.

-El personaje del que habla Rusia es Napoleón.

-El libro que le dio el presidente a Rusia no existe, de hecho fue una noticia que vi en RT en español (me encanto y pondré de eso en el siguiente capi).

-Y si es cierto a Ucrania el adherirse a la Unión y a la OTAN no le traería ninguna ventaja (pueden buscar más información)

-el tema de la inmigración ilegal de menores es un tema que implica al Triangulo del Norte de Centroamérica, México y el propio Estados Unidos. Pero me parece que la que más ha visto por afrontar lo que pasa del Triangulo es Guatemala; México se ha portado bastante flexible y calmado con el caso. Incluso Estados Unidos muestra preocupación e hizo un préstamo para los gastos de los niños inmigrantes. (Hare un capi sobre esto), hay alguien que pueda darme un punto de vista sobre eso?, pues me encantaria retratarlo lo mas exacto y neutral posible.

-Quise retratar a Chile según leí varios fic, algo sarcástico y bastante duro con Argentina. (Sin llegar a odiarlo mucho) que tal me quedo?

-Tengo entendido que Uruguay y Brasil, mantiene lazos de amistad bastante estrechos y una larga historia juntos. Eso y que queria a alguien neutral con todo aquello que pasaba dentro del continente. (kumai-chan; me dijo que bien podria ser Uruguay o Argentina)

-La razón de decir que Rusia los ha salvado varias veces de sí mismos, es por el hecho de que los grandes conquistadores de Europa siempre han encontrado su talón de Aquiles tratando de invadir Rusia. Aplauso para ellos XD.

-Personalmente esperaba, deseaba un triunfo argentino, porque todavía me gana el ser latina, porque quería que la copa quedase en América, porque sigo considerando a Messi el mejor jugador del mundo en la actualidad (fue algo que me encontre en internet, y me quito las palabras de la boca).

-También es cierto que con excepción de Republica Dominicana y Cuba, el resto de países del Caribe se encuentran aisladas de lo que pasa en la masa continental. Y por Caribe hago referencia a la mayoría de Antillas que fueron colonias inglesas.

-Tambien habra China en la region. para el siguiente capitulo.

-Los invito a corregirme si me equivoque en algo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero que nada, un agradecimiento a Kumai-chan.**

**Ella fue la que me dio una idea, sobre la personalidad, de los integrantes de este Virreinato.**

**Y tambien me corrigio en varias, otras cosas. Espero sea de tu agrado, y de quienes lo lean.**

**Post: espero haber corregido todo, de lo que me dijiste, si algo se me paso por alto. Lo lamento, por adelantado.**

* * *

**Historico. Parte III.**

**Siglo XVI. Nuevo Mundo.**

A Chile, siempre le habían dicho que tenía una mala actitud. El por el contrario creía que su actitud era una de las más sinceras que podrían encontrar.

Sin flores, ni palabras bonitas, mucho menos acciones confusas. En su tiempo como colonia española, siempre trato de evitar cada una de esas acciones. No solo él. Podría poner una mano al fuego a que no era él unico. Aunque, eso no le consiguiera una mejor posición a los ojos de su padre.

Pero también había, quienes no parecías molestos con ese estilo de vida y por nombrar algunos diría que esos eran; Perú y Nueva Granada. El primero sin ir más lejos, se esforzaba al máximo de siempre por hacerle honor a su titulo de Virreinato. Nueva Granada no era un Virreinato, pero decir que no se había ganado un lugar en la conciencia del ibérico era una mentira.

Pero para; Perú y Nueva España... Los Virreinatos del Perú y Nueva España. Las colonias favoritas y más importantes del imperio Español… el orgullo de su padre…

Y si había que seguir con la línea de quienes eran más importantes unos que otros, solo había que escuchar como nombraban a algunas colonias; como el " Nuevo Reino de Granada ", el" Reino de México ", o el" Reino de Guatemala". Todos ellos se convirtieron en sociedades ricas y generalmente hacían referencia los españoles de ellos como "reinos".

Perú esperaba y adoraba, que su padre lo llevara a Europa, eran momentos que él esperaba con ansias. A Nueva Extremadura, realmente no le importaba, ya que para empezar a él no le entraba en gracia navegar.

Lástima que a España se le cruzaron los cables un día, y mando por ellos, y aunque llegaran a pasar siglos el estaba seguro de poder recordarlo claramente.

_**Capitanía General de Chile. Virreinato del Perú.**_

_**Imperio Español**_

_**Ciudad Santiago de Chile. Siglo XVI.**_

_-Despierta-_

_La tranquila mañana de ese día, no prodigaba nada más que un día tranquilo._

_-Que despiertes- _

_Es mas no creía que algo fuera a torcerle tan agradable sensación._

_-¡Que despiertes, Nueva Extremadura!- _

_mmm…era su imaginación o escuchaba a alguien nombrarlo._

_Y bruscamente ese alguien le arranco las sabanas de encima. Y para su ¿suerte?, ese alguien era Perú. El niño que podría parecer tener unos doce años; con su cabello negro y ojos dorados, de tez morena clara. Aun portaba en sus manos las sabanas con las cuales se había tapado._

_-¿Qué haces? ¿Y porque estás aquí?- fueron las dos primeras preguntas que pudo dar al mayor de sus hermanos._

_-Tienes que levantarte…papá mando por nosotros- explico mientras se acercaba al ropero del niño más pequeño y buscaba algo para poder vestirlo._

_-¿Y a donde?- curioseo, el otro pelinegro. Eso era nuevo. Normalmente España no los juntaba a todos._

_-A Europa- contesto tranquilo._

_Ah... ¡¿Qué?!_

_-Espera un momento, por favor… y explícamelo- trato el pequeño pelinegro de ojos azules._

_Para entonces Perú ya tenía entre sus manos algunas prendas y las lanzo a la cama del otro niño. Se acerco a él y esperando sus acciones._

–_Te lo explicare luego ¿sí?... pero tenemos que ir por el resto- termino de explicar, después de eso se acerco a la puerta, para darle más espacio al otro de vestirse._

_Y Nueva Extremadura, suspiro. Esto ya no sería el día tranquilo que imagino._

_Veinte minutos después, se encontraban tomando el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina, dado por una mujer de edad media. Y Perú no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa persona era la que se encargaba de todo en el hogar de su hermano._

_Aunque tampoco iba a preguntárselo...Puesto que el otro era bastante sensible a ese tipo de cosas._

_-Así que… ¿Cuándo nos iremos?- volvió a preguntar el menor._

_-Solamente tenemos que pasar por; Rio de Plata, ahí ya se encuentran Paraguay y Banda Oriental, iremos también por Potosí y después de vuelta a mi hogar.- Relato el de ojos dorados._

_-¿Qué hay de Nueva Granada y Quito?- siguió preguntando el más pequeño._

_-Ellos ya se encuentran de camino a mi casa- explico, tranquilo._

_-¿Y no hubiera sida más fácil que todos fuéramos para ya?... ¿a que tengamos que ir por los otros?- agrego incrédulo, el otro niño._

_-Bueno… papá escribió que…- alargo Perú, ahora sí que parecía incomodo._

_-¿Que…?- concedió Nueva Extremadura._

_-Que viera como iban las cosas en los territorios de ustedes- soltó y espero, lo que tal vez sería un monumental enojo. _

_No era un secreto que el más joven, no era la colonia con mejor economía del Virreinato, y precisamente eso aunque no lo admitiera le hacía sentir inseguro y molesto, cuando preguntaban por ese tipo de cosas._

_Chile o Nueva Extremadura, simplemente dejo de comer y observo su plato por lo que fueron segundos. Y como si nada de eso hubiera pasado termino de tres sentones su comida, se puso de pie y miro fijamente a Perú –Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos por los otros- el mayor creyó estar alucinando._

_-Y si papá pregunta, como van las cosas en mi casa…dile que aquí no hay nada que le importe- dicho eso salió de la cocina. Y Perú respiro aliviado, de saber que su hermano, aun tenía su mal carácter._

_**Ciudad de Buenos Aires. Capitanía General del Rio de la Plata. **_

_-Oye, de la Plata- anuncio un niño que no podría tener más de ocho años. Con el cabello rubio caoba y sus ojos azules._

_-¿pasa algo malo, Banda Oriental?- pregunto un niño rubio de ojos avellana, mayor que el otro._

_-Bueno…- dudo un momento. -¿crees que Paraguay, se vaya a sentir mejor?- _

_En ese momento, Rio de Plata, hizo memoria de su otro hermano pequeño; Paraguay. No hace mucho que habían estado los tres juntos en su casa, cuando el mellizo del más joven, se desmayo en medio de la tarde y con eso vinieron las fiebres._

_Los portugueses e ingleses habían atacado su territorio, y no había duda de que fue bastante fuerte ese ataque. Y su superior y la pobre colonia tuvieron que regresar a ver que había quedado. _

_Rio de la Plata, sabía lo que era sentir el dolor de ser atacado y que destruyeran su hogar, pero él al contrario que sus hermanos, todavía tenía el suficiente desarrollo, como para recuperarse rápido. _

_Por el contrario Paraguay…jamás había visto tanto dolor en el rostro de alguien, y nunca espero verlo en el rostro de su hermano. _

_Y que lo perdonaran, pero no podía resistir ver también a Banda Oriental en ese estado, porque sabía… que su otro hermano tampoco podría soportarlo._

_Fijo su vista en su hermanito. Compuso su mejor sonrisa. Tal vez se comportara de forma infantil la mayoría de las veces. Pero hasta él podría comportarse en esa clase de momento._

_-No te preocupes. Papá lo ayudara- El rostro de provincia Oriental, se lleno de duda y más preocupación. Y Rio de Plata tuvo que admitir, que eso no fue lo más acertado que pudo decir._

_Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, una de las criadas de su casa se acerco a ellos._

_-Joven, afuera están unas personas que vienen de la Capitanía General de Chile y del Perú- anuncio de forma solemne._

_-¿eh?- fue todo lo que dejo salir el niño más grande._

_-Vienen con permiso del gobernador, ¿los hago pasar adentro?- volvió a hablar la mujer, ignorando lo dicho por el niño._

_-¿ah?...por supuesto…- logro articular._

_No paso mucho tiempo cuando entraron a la habitación, las visitas. Y no fue menos su sorpresa y extrañeza de ver a sus hermanos; Nueva Extremadura y Perú._

_La sorpresa por no haber pensado que eran ellos los que venían, y la extrañeza pues…_

_-¡¿Y que hay de mala en mi ropa?!- ese grito no era de otro, más que del pelinegro menor._

_-Nada. No tiene nada de malo- Concilio el mayor de todos los que estaban presentes y que acababa de llevar. –Solamente, que para cuando viajo a Europa… papá insiste en que solo use lo mejor que tengo- explico, tratando de no empeorar el carácter del otro._

_-¿oigan que esta…?- pero antes de que Rio de la Plata terminara su pregunta, el joven pelinegro volvió a gritar/interrogar._

_-¡¿Así que mi ropa no están fina como la tuya?! ¡Ni falta que me hace!- Bueno. Empeoro._

_-Tampoco es eso. Es más, siempre tengo por aparte la ropa que tengo que usar en Europa…- Perú trato otra vez de calmar al otro niño. _

_Y se hizo un silencio._

_Que no duro más de un minuto ya que la pequeña provincia de Banda Oriental, lo rompió con su pregunta. A la espera, de que alguno de los llegados, respondiera._

_-¿Qué pasa con la ropa? ¿Y porque esta tan enojado Chile?- fue ahí cuando de la Plata volvió en sí._

_-Perú… explica esto, por favor- tanteo el rubio mayor. Bastante confundido por lo que pasaba._

_El mayor de todos los presentes suspiro –Cuando estemos todos, lo hablare. Lo prometo- soltó y espero a que estuvieran de acuerdo._

_-No. Yo digo, que comiences a decir a que viene todo esto- volvió a hablar el pequeño pelinegro._

_Los dos niños rubios, simplemente miraron expectante al mayor de sus hermanos. Esperando a que lo explicara todo. Aunque no sabían que._

_Y Perú acepto que esa era su derrota. Bueno. No creyó tampoco ocultárselo, tanto tiempo a sus hermanos. A esos dos en especial._

_-Papá, quiere que vayamos a Europa. Todos- Comenzó el pelinegro más grande y espero por las reacciones y preguntas de alguno. _

_Chile ya sabía eso, así que era lo de menos, esa información. No así con Rio de la Plata y Banda Oriental._

_Y la sorpresa estaba escrita en la cara de ambas colonias rubias._

_-¿Cuándo?- Atino a exclamar de la Plata, todavía asombrado por la información._

_-En cuanto estemos reunidos en mi casa. Ahí tomaremos un galeón, y llegaremos con la carga de oro y plata, que van en este momento a medio camino.- siguió explicando, esperando que entendieran o se hicieran una idea, de cuánto tiempo en alta mar iba a ser._

_Realmente ninguno de las tres colonias lo entendió. Pero era la menor de sus preocupaciones._

_-¿No hubiera sido más fácil, que fuéramos a tu casa? ¿Hermano, Perú?- cuestiono ahora el menor de todas las colonias._

_-Padre lo mando de chismoso, a ver cómo nos iba.- Soltó agrio, Chile._

_-Solo quería que viera, como iban las cosas en sus casas- Dijo, ya un poco cansado de la forma que lo interpretaba todo, la otra colonia pelinegra._

_Aunque para Rio de la Plata, la formo en como lo expuso Chile, fue la más acertada de todas, no lo iba a admitir. Pero alejando esa clase de pensamientos, se propuso seguir con las preguntas._

_-¿Y porque, tenemos que ir?- pregunto otra vez._

_-Ah…no estoy muy seguro. Pero todo el Virreinato de Nueva España ya se encuentra ahí y….- Fue interrumpido, esta vez por Chile._

_-¡momento…momento…!- exclamo agitado Nueva Extremadura. Trato de encontrar palabras, pero Rio de la Plata se le adelanto_

_-Cuando dijisteis todos… ¿Decías todos? ¡¿Todos?! ¡¿Ambos Virreinatos?!- pronuncio el niño rubio de forma rápida y nerviosa._

_-Así es- Sonrió divertido, por la expresión de sus tres hermanos._

_Y es que podrían formar parte del imperio español, pero jamás habían visto el rostro de la otra mitad de dicho imperio. Difícilmente se veían entre ellos y más aun todos juntos._

_-pero, hermano Perú… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la ropa?- A Banda Oriental le había impresionado toda esa información, pero en su pequeña mente, aun surgió esa duda._

_-le decía a Chile que les iba a dar ropa, que pudieran usar en Europa. Ordenes de papá- en todo lo dicho no dejo de ver a la colonia nombrada, que solo volteo el rostro de forma brusca a otro lado._

_-Y como iba diciendo, Nueva España y yo, tenemos siempre por aparte la ropa a usar en Europa…No dudo que él también, le haya prestado ropa a alguno de los de su virreinato.- Completo de manera simple, esperando que esta vez no fuera mal interpretado._

_-En pocas palabras, nos tenemos que sentir mejor, de no ser los únicos pobres… ¿eh?..Bueno si me siento mejor- El sarcasmo era tan palpable que hasta el más pequeño lo sintió._

_Y Perú sintió, que lo mejor era hacer silencio, en lugar de seguirle el juego a Nueva Extremadura. Hizo un repaso rápido de todo lo que había en el lugar del rubio mayor, era muy bella, no cabía duda y noto algo que faltaba. O mejor dicho alguien._

_-¿Dónde esta Paraguay?- la pregunta hizo que Chile olvidara su mal humor, y que tanto Rio de la Plata como el más pequeño, recordaran el porqué de su humor negro._

_-Su territorio fue atacado, por portugueses e ingleses- y Perú pudo notar, la preocupación plasmada en el rostro de ambas colonias rubias._

_-Cuando se fue, se veía muy mal- comunico el más pequeño de la habitación, con una triste carita._

_-No te preocupes… papá no dejara que este así, mucho tiempo- El mayor de todas las colonias se había acercado al más pequeño y agachado hasta estar a su altura, para darle consuelo._

_-Eso mismo dijo, de la Plata- pronuncio en un murmullo._

_-¿Ves? Es porque así será- hablo con total confianza. Confianza que no poseían los otros dos niños grandes, y que el más pequeño dudaba._

_Pero nadie iba a decirle eso a Perú. Al fin y al cabo, de todos ellos; él era el más apegado al ibérico._

_Y una vez se pusieron en camino a recoger a la última de sus hermanos, nadie volvió a tocar el tema._

_**Potosí, Alto Perú.**_

_Pomposidad. Elegancia. Opulencia. Exceso. Era una de tantos adjetivos, para nombrar el hogar de su hermana._

_Incluso parecía una competencia en ver quien era más extravagante; Perú o ella. No era de extrañar, que fuera una de las más apegadas al europeo._

_Y buena parte de eso, tenía que ver con la mina que estaba en su territorio._

_-No esta nada mal. Pero aun le faltan algunas cosas, para que se vea como las ciudades de papá.- hablo Perú mientras observaba por la ventana la ciudad._

_-¿ustedes que opinan?- se volvieron a preguntar a las colonias más pequeñas._

_¡¿Qué. Que opinaban?! ¡¿En serio quería saber?!_

_-Como tú has dicho. No esta nada mal- Rio de la Plata hablo lo más normal, que pudo. Como si fuera una costumbre de todos los días presenciar todo eso. El tenía un orgullo que mantener._

_Banda Oriental, simplemente miraba todo con la boca abierta. ¡Increíble! ¡Este lugar era increíble!_

_Chile por su parte, observo desde la otra ventana, y mantuvo la boca callada. Lo unico que quería era, salir de esa ciudad. Y de preferencia volver a estar en la suya, en su cama, de donde nunca debió salir._

_No paso mucho tiempo antes de detenerse, es una casa que bien podrían recibir algunos de los adjetivos antes mencionados. Y una vez dentro de ella, aun podría mantener dichos adjetivos._

_Rio de la Plata, levanto sus cejas; en un claro gesto de sorpresa y extrañeza. Pero no abrió la boca, y simplemente se sentó en el sofá junto a la colonia más pequeña; que no dejo observar todo con particular interés. Pudo notar también como Nueva Extremadura, se mantenía parado y bastante retraído._

_Perú había ido a buscar a la última de sus hermanos. Pero ellos se habían quedado en la casa de esta._

_-Nueva Extremadura…- Empezó la colonia, rubia mayor._

_-No tengo ánimos; Rio de la Plata- cortó el mencionado en un murmullo._

_Y la sala se mantuvo en silencio. Y ellos perdidos en sus pensamientos; tanto así que no notaron, cuando sus dos hermanos, ya estaban junto a ellos en el salón. _

_Decir que Potosí; era una de sus hermanas mas consentidas; no era una mentira. Y verla ahora, llegar con Perú bastante ataviada. Solo confirmaba como era su vida. Decir que no entendía el concepto de preocupación; tampoco lo era._

_-¿Así que…Europa?- tanteo la niña de cabello y ojos negro; de piel morena. Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

_Y las otras colonias viraron la vista hacia Perú. El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de responder –Si ustedes me lo sacaron, ya no importa; si ella también- quitándole importancia al asunto._

_-Veo, que te encanta la idea- soltó Chile, bastante adquisitivo._

_-Y a ti no tanto…- comento la niña._

_-No me hace gracia, tener que viajar por mar- contesto el otro bastante serio._

_-A mi tampoco…pero es para conocer el hogar de papá- argumento con un aire soñador._

_-Se me olvidaba, que tú adoras a papá- eso último lo dijo con ironía, que las otras colonias entendieron. La aludida simplemente, frunció el seño molesta; para ella no era un pecado, desear que su padre le prestara más tiempo. _

_Pero desde que se conocieron; Nueva Extremadura y Potosí; nunca habían acabado de congeniar. Y nadie entendía el porqué. Ni siquiera ellos mismo, terminaban de entender el porqué de la aversión que se tenían. Y era precisamente por eso que se evitaban hablar._

_-Pues a mí también, me gustaría conocer el hogar de papá- aporto la colonia más pequeña._

_-¿tú que dices, Rio de Plata?- esta vez se dirigió al más cercano de sus hermanos._

_-Pues…si. Supongo. Además ya es tiempo de conocer a nuestros hermanos… ¿o no?- contesto el rubio mayor. Pero ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de como tomarse, el hecho de tener más hermanos. Y que nunca se hayan visto._

_-Oye, Perú… ¿Cómo son los otros?- Potosí olvido rápido, el pequeño lapsus que tuvo con Chile; y se dirigió al mayor de sus hermanos._

_Y la pregunta capto la atención, de las otras colonias._

_-No los conozco a todos- Empezó a explicar el mayor –por lo que…_

_-¿que hay de Nueva España?- pregunto Rio de Plata, curioso._

_-Es un buen chico- dijo con una gran sonrisa. -Aunque, había que admitir, que se ponía bastante serio, cuando el ibérico andaba cerca. Mejor no mencionarlo._

_-¿hay niñas también?- volvió a preguntar, Potosí._

_-Sí. Una de ellas es la melliza de Nueva Granada- y de hecho era todo lo que sabía. Puesto que Nueva España, siempre se quejaba de ella, cuando estaban juntos._

_-¿Nueva Granada, tiene una melliza?- inquirieron, las otras cuatro colonias, al mismo tiempo._

_-Hablaremos, de esto, en el camino. ¿Les parece?- puede que, Perú, no lo supiera todo. _

_Pero definitivamente. Con lo que sabía, le tomaría todo el tiempo; de regreso a su casa, ponerlos al tanto._

_Y no se equivoco…_

_**Ciudad de Lima, Virreinato del Perú. **_

_A Panamá, nunca le había gustado madrugar. _

_Pero había que ver, que tampoco se le hizo difícil despertarse; considerando también, que no se sentía cómodo, en la gran casona que era de Perú. Aunque tampoco, en la de su hermana Nueva Granada…_

_Sabía y conocía a los antes mencionados. Había escuchado de Quito; y algunas veces lo había visto. Escucho hablar de, Rio de Plata; pero jamás lo habían visto. Pero definitivamente, era la primera vez que conocía a Banda Oriental; y sabía que la otra colonia, también lo entendía._

_Y ahora, sentado en el comedor, junto a Nueva Granada. Pudo darse cuenta, que tan poco, conocía del resto de las colonias._

_-Antes que nada. Buen día, a todos- Quien hablo, no fue otro que el mayor de todas la colonias, ahí presentes._

_Y el resto, le devolvió, el saludo._

_-Como algunos ya saben…los he reunido, aquí para…_

_Pero fue interrumpido, por Nueva Granada._

_-No te molestes, Perú. Ya lo sabemos- dijo; la niña de cabello y ojos, castaños claro. Sus rasgos, contrastaban perfectamente, con los de su melliza._

_-¿En serio?- dijo el nombrado confundido._

_-Así es. Revisamos tu correspondencia- hablo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_-Yo le dije, que no lo hiciéramos- argumento en su defensa, Quito; de cabello negro, y ojos rasgados verdes._

_Y Perú, simplemente suspiro derrotado. Debió haberlo visto venir. _

_Definitivamente este iba a ser un largo viaje…_

Continuara…

* * *

-Sino entienden nada, les recomiendo leer los capi. 3 y 4. Esto es como el seguimiento, de ese historico no tan historico.

-Las áreas de las Américas , que había sido el sitio de las civilizaciones complejas se convirtieron en sociedades ricas se refieren generalmente por losespañoles como "reinos", como el " Nuevo Reino de Granada ", el" Reino de México ", o el" Reino de Guatemala ".

-De la **América hispánica**, ciudades como; Puebla (México), ciudad de México, Santiago de los Caballero (Guatemala), Lima, Quito y Potosí. Competían entre si, en su nivel de importancia.

-Virreinato del Perú; El inmenso virreinato abarcó gran parte del territorio de Sudamérica, incluida Panamá. Quedó fuera de él, también como bien realengo, Venezuela y Brasil, que sobre el Océano Atlántico, pertenecía a Portugal.

-El 18 de enero de 1535 se fundó Lima con el nombre de _Ciudad de los Reyes_, denominada de esta forma en honor a la epifanía,24 sobre territorios que habían sido del curaca explicación de este nombre se debe a que «por las mismas fechas de enero estaban los españoles buscando el lugar para la fundación del emplazamiento de la nueva ciudad, no lejos del santuario de Pachacámac, cerca del río Rimac. A pesar de las pérdidas territoriales, todavía a principios del siglo XIX el virreinato del Perú era la principal posesión de la Corona español al tratarse de una de sus más importantes fuentes de riqueza.

-Para los personajes de Bolivia y Ecuador, use el nombre de sus ciudades más emblemáticas, en esa época; puesto que antes se les conocía como Alto y Bajo Perú, respectivamente, sentí que se me haría más confuso.

-El porque, pongo que hay cierta aversion entre Potosí y Nueva Extremadura, se basa en la relaciones bastante frias que mantienen; Bolivia y Chile, aun estando juntos en varias organizaciones. Asi que quise, ponerlo de forma, que en la epoca del Virreinato, ya habia algo de eso.

-Podran notar, que hay mas interaccion entre los personajes, pero sean conscientes de que, mientras el otro Virreinato; estaba en compañia de España. A ellos su hermano Perú los reunio y por eso son mas libres de expresarse.

-La invasión anglo-portuguesa, se llevo a cabo en 1763. Por lo que falta para llevarse a cabo, pero si es cierto, que la colonia del Paraguay, era bastante propensa a ser invadido, por ellos.

-Chile, fue la colonia más pobre del Virreinato de Perú. Hoy en día es uno de los países en el continente, con una alta calidad de vida.

-Santiago de los Caballeros; A pesar de la serie de trágicos sucesos que abatieron a Santiago, la ciudad se recuperó y mantuvo su crecimiento constante. La Plaza de Armas era el lugar más importante, concentrando allí todo el poder de la Capitanía General de Chile: allí se encontraba la Gobernación, el Cabildo, la Real Audiencia y la Catedral.

-Paraguay era otra colonia, que no le iba muy bien, en desarrollo económica. De hecho he leído que rara vez se mandaba el tributo a la corona. (Corríjanme si me equivoco).

- La ciudad Asunción de Paraguay es conocida como la _"Madre de Ciudades"_, porque durante la Conquista partieron desde ella varias expediciones con el objetivo de fundar otras ciudades del cono sur americano, entre ellas Buenos Aires por segunda vez, (luego del fallido intento de 1536), Corrientes, Santa Fe, Concepción del Bermejo, Santa Cruz de la Sierra, Santiago de Jerez y Ciudad Real.

- El nombre oficial de la ciudad —_La Muy Noble y Leal Ciudad de Nuestra Señora Santa María de la Asunción_— es el que recibió en su acta de fundación, fechada el 16 de setiembre de 1541, momento en que su Cabildo fue instituido por el teniente de gobernador Domingo Martínez de Irala, acto que elevó a la categoría de ciudad lo que era fuerte militar, erigido con el mismo nombre el 15 de agosto de 1537 por Juan de Salazar de Espinosa

-A Uruguay, se le conocía, en ese entonces como, Banda Oriental.

- Toda colonización requiere para su desarrollo una fuente de riqueza natural que no solo garantice la vida, sino que ofrezca perspectivas de explotación comercial. La Banda Oriental carece de esa fuente de recursos vitales económicos en el momento de la conquista. La multiplicación del ganado es lo que viene a convertirse luego en esa fuente.

-La ciudad de Montevideo, Uruguay; no es sólo la más joven de las tres ciudades elegidas, sino también la más joven de todas las capitales latinoamericanas. Montevideo no se fundó hasta 1724, es decir casi dos siglos después de Lima y Bogotá. También las causas de su fundación difieren bastante de las de las otras dos capitales. "Montevideo debe su fundación a la rivalidad entre españoles y portugueses sobre la posesión de la orilla norte del río de La Plata.

- En 1650, Potosí era la ciudad más poblada del mundo con unos 160,000 habitantes; más que Londres, París o Madrid, dada la generosidad del imponente Cerro Rico de Potosí que albergó en su interior las más codiciadas vetas de plata del mundo, con cuya producción se podría haber construido un puente entre Potosí y Madrid.

- ¡Vale un Potosí!, frase que estaba en boga en la Europa del siglo XVI, tiene origen en la Villa Imperial de Potosí y perdura hasta nuestros días gracias a sus monumentos, museos y edificios.

-Quito fue una de las ciudades más pobladas durante el periodo colonial, concentrando el poder religioso, la administración política y de justicia, centro cultural importante y núcleo de una gran producción artística.

-Aproximadamente siete años después de la fundación de Quito, Francisco de Orellana partiendo desde esta ciudad en busca del país de la canela, descubrió el río Amazonas el 12 de febrero de 1542. De este suceso histórico es que parte la célebre frase: "Es Gloria de Quito el Descubrimiento del Río Amazonas".

-Al igual que Lima, Bogotá cumple una función destacada como capital desde su fundación en el año 1538. Bogotá se llamó primero Villa de la Santa Fe, recordando el lugar de nacimiento del conquistador Gonzalo Jiménez de Quesada.

-El territorio relacionado con Bogotá se llamó primero -en alusión a la zona original española de Santa Fe- Nueva Granada, El Nuevo Reino de Granada. En 1540 la Villa de Santa Fe fue elevada oficialmente al rango de _ciudad_." Desde finales del siglo XVIII se llamó para diferenciarla de las muchas ciudades con el mismo nombre Santa Fe de Bogotá, a partir de 1819, cuando se querían borrar todos los recuerdos del dominio español, sólo Bogotá.

-Panamá, fue una de las colonias, que recibió un significativo número de personar traídas del África.

-Los invito a corregirme si me equivoque en algo.


End file.
